El don o la maldicion de Sakura no Akatsuki
by mayra94
Summary: Sakura, tenia el autoestima bajo, pero legaron un rubio y un ojoscarmesi que la liberaron, sucuestrada por el akatsuki, que sera, una amiga, una esclaba, una novia, o un juguete sexual...Hara seguir los clanes del akatsuki?ItaXSaku SakuXpein SakuxDei
1. Chapter 1

_**Debia hacer una historia que no sea capitulo unico asi que salio esta, todabia tengo u gra dilema, con quien se queda Sakura, para eso les supliuco que me digan con quien se quedaria Sakura, por eso les pido ayuda, sino hare varios finales**_

_**BESOS chikos cuidense y suerte esta historia subire todos los viernes y martes, asi sere constante...**_

Una joven de ojos verdes agua encontraba en un bosque recogiendo plantas para ella desconocidas, luego se levanta ya lista para investigar, de pronto ve en un árbol una flor de cerezo era tan hermosa y parecida a ella, madura, bella, bien formada, mirandola se le inundaron lo ojos de lágrimas

Sakura: OH dijo fijando la vista en la flor es tan parecida a mi, alejada de los demás, llena de espinas, lastimada y sobre todo tan frágil, como alguien se fijaría en ella dijo llorando sin consuelo

...: yo me fijaría dijo un rubio enseñándose, posado en la misma rama que la flor que observaba, se acercó y la cortó sin impórtale todas las cortaduras que se hizo, Sakura lo miraba realmente era apuesto tenia una cabellera rubia q le cubría uno de sus ojos azules

...2: siempre tan galante Deidara unos ojos carmesí aparecieron de la sombra que la kunoichi no lo noto

Deidara: pero que quieres solo soy así con las mujeres lindas, lo sabes esto sonrojo a la chica, el rubio estiro su mano y le dio la flor Sakura, tan tímida solo tomo la flor de la mano de él rubio señorita no se sonroje pero, solo pido una cosa, mi recompensa dijo posando un dedo en sus labios

Sakura: yo esto es... Sakura no dijo mas, Deidara tomo su recompensa sin permiso solo le dio un delicado beso en los labios, Sakura estaba tan extraña sus lágrimas se habían secado y se había olvidado la presencia de los ojos sangre en el lugar

...: Deidara vayámonos ya, deja a la niña, Sakura volvió a mirarlo, Deidara dejó sus labios solo para mirar a su compañero, ojos carmesí

Sakura: Sasuke dijo atónita

…: no, dijo saliendo de las sombras pero te aseguro que yo te haría lo que mi hermano no

Deidara: Itachi... antes que Deidara reaccionaba Itachi se encontraba frente a frente con Sakura, dándole un golpe al rubio que hizo que el joven diera unos pasos hacia atrás y te aseguro que lo pasaras muy bien

Sakura estaba inmóvil Itachi poso sus manos en la cadera de la joven, ella estaba asustada, tanto que intento mirar a otro lado, y vio a Deidara un poco enojado por la actitud del Uchiha y noto un detalle que no había notado antes, la capa negra con nubes rojas y reaccionó

Sakura: akatsuki dijo dando un paso hacia atrás y se puso en guardia

Itachi: lo somos y si es así, que pasa??? Nos vas a hacer algo???

Sakura se pasmo Itachi se acercaba, que le haría??? La tomo por las muñecas y la levanto del suelo,

Itachi: eres tan débil y frágil no servirías para nada, pero aun así gustaría tenerte en mi cama dijo con sonrisa macabra, luego la azoto contra un árbol dejándola casi inconsciente

Sakura: dios, es muy fuerte no podría hacer nada, solo se sentó e hizo unos sellos, con lo cual se sano las heridas y se paro, los akatsukis se estaban yendo

Sakura: a donde se vas?

Itachi: OH, no eres tan débil diciendo esto se dio vuelta la kunoichi estaba tras el y con su chakra en la mano lo golpeó en el estómago

Deidara se asustó, temía la reacción de su amigo, Itachi escupió sangre y se limpio en un segundo estaba tras Sakura con un kuranai en su cuello

Itachi: mmm dijo jugando con su nariz en el cuello de la kunoichi eres muy linda me divertiría jugar contigo pero no tengo tiempo la soltó vete antes de arrepentirme, tomarte y no soltarte mas Sakura callo de rodillas

Sakura solo salio corriendo hacia konoha

Deidara: te tendré en mis brazos, en algún momento

Sakura solo corrió y se refugio en su casa estaba solo hacia años que sus padres no vivían, se arrepentía de vivir sola sin nadie que la proteja.

En el bosque:

Deidara: vayámonos, ambos sabemos que no tenemos tiempo dijo mirando ha su compañero

Itachi: esta bien vayámonos, pero la tendré en algún momento contesto tratando de marcar territorio

Los akatsuki partieron añorando volver por la kunoichi.

En la guarida del akatsuki se encontraban todos hablando en una mesa allí se localizaban los asesinos, el líder de akatsuki hizo una seña, lo que logro que todos se callaran

Líder: y como les fue en la misión que les encomendé

Itachi: sin inconvenientes, los AMBU cada día más incompetente, ni diversión nos dieron

Deidara: aun que hubo un percance con una kunoichi de konoha

Líder: una "Kunoichi" de Konoha

Deidara: si una muy bella, aparte de fuerte y decidida

Zetsu: vamos no exageres dijo frió

Itachi: no esta exagerando es verdad, la niña tiene todas esas cualidades es muy fuerte, me golpeó y me rompió 2 costillas

Líder: es fuerte enserio

Deidara: puedo asegurar su fuerza y belleza, y que sus labios tienen un sabor peculiar, o no Itachi???

Itachi: si, realmente estuve apunto de desnudarla y hacerla continuar mi clan

Líder: saben lo que opino de las mujeres, pero, es una muy peculiar la quiero... Veremos que le hacemos luego

Itachi: no es solo eso también, es alumna de la 5ta, y amiga del kyubi

Hidan se lamió el labio con sadismo: quiero probar eso

Líder: vamos cállense de una vez Itachi y Hidan van a tener que ir por una kunoichi, Sakura

Itachi: quién es ella?

Líder: la mejor kunoichi de konoha, y un talento opacado en su aldea natal

Itachi: la traemos ahora mismo

Líder: tomen,dijo dandole un sobre partan y luego que estén en las afueras de konoha vean allí esta toda la info., fotos, donde vive, donde trabaja etc. dijo parándose apunto de irse confío en ustedes

Itachi y Hidan partieron, no les tomo tiempo casi llegar a las afueras de esa aldea, abrieron la carta que su líder, Pein, les otorgo, allí había una planilla

"**Nombre: **_Haruno Sakura_

**Edad: **_19_

**Genero: **_Femenino_

**Color de Ojos: **_Verdes como piedras de jade_

**Color de cabellos: **_Rosado, con un sutil olor a chicle_

**Trabajo: **_Medica_

**Ubicación del Trabajo: **_Cuarta calle en la esquina con la 7ma avenida_

**Dirección de Vivienda**_: 5ta avenida y cuarta calle_

**Chakra y Técnicas: **_Completo control sobre chakra, especializada en ver genjutsu y muy fuerte con el taijutsu, muy buena con armas._

**Horarios: **_se despierta a las 5.30 de la mañana, se baña sale en bata a desayunar, por lo que se ve muy linda, luego sale da su casa, hacia el hospital de Konoha, se queda hasta cercanas las 10 de la noche, los martes y jueves, lunes miércoles y viernes sale a las 4.30 de la tarde, sale hacia su casa los días que sale tarde, sino se dirige a entrenar hasta las 6 a veces entrena con Naruto o Kakashi a las , 6 pasa a merendar en casa de su amiga Ino, Tenten , Hinata o se reúnen en algún bar a tomar algo, le gusta beber capuchino (Dato innecesario), los sábados se levanta tarde cercanas las 9.30 sale a comprar luego se pone a almorzar sale a entrenar a eso de las 3, luego de acomodar su casa, vuelve cercanas las 9.30 y sale a almorzar con algún chico amigo, maestro, compañero de trabajo o cita, casi nunca va alguien a su casa ,y los días que sale regresa cercanas las 4 de la madrugada, no permite que nadie la acompañe, se recuesta levanta tarde cercano el mediodía, almuerza y sale a entrenar regresa luego que el sol se ponga, le gusta ver el ocaso al lado del lago y luego nadar un rato bajo la luna, regresa ya casi a media noche y se acuesta._

**Lugares que Habitúa: **_Trabajo, bar denominado "Chocolate" con sus amigas, a la noche cena en la "Cabaña" y bebe algunos tragos en la "Cueva"_

**Otra información: **_es muy fuerte y segura de si, pero se atormenta con el hecho de ser débil y no gustarle a nadie, a pesar de salir muy a menudo con hombre y tener constantes citas, es virgen y no permite que nadie la acompañe a su casa, inclusive su amigo de infancia Naruto, es atormentada por el recuerdo de Sasuke, regresa muy de noche sin importar la condición del día o la altura del año, bebe bastante por decir de sobre manera pero nunca logra embriagarse, y por cierto las calles por donde vive no se encuentras ninjas ya que es una zona mas bien residencial y ahí casa mas bien de familias promedio por lo que no hay vigilancia y ni mucho movimiento a altas horas de la noche_

_PD: no se dejen guiar por sus instintos carnales cumpla el cometido y tráiganla la quiero igual que esta, virgen y pura tengo grandes ambiciones para ella. En las siguientes páginas tengo una foto de su rostro y otra de su cuerpo completo."_

Ambos leyeron detenidos la información

Hidan: Itachi terminaste dijo mirando al Uchiha

Itachi: claro que si, pero, dijo extrañado leíste la post data

Hidan: Claro que tiene,

Itachi: no lo notaste, el Líder nos dijo que no nos dejáramos llevar y en su horario puso que se veía muy linda, y la quiere virgen,

Hidan: Itachi, el líder la debe querer para algún sacrificio o algo dijo como si eso no tuviera relevancia

Itachi: no lo creo tan así por mí, es que la quiere como mujer

Hidan: vamos Itachi tenemos una misión no nos importa el porque solo el quien, así que déjame ver la foto dijo dando vuelta la pagina al ver la foto de Sakura era una foto donde ella se hallaba saliendo se su casa era de noche y traía un delantal blanco con un corte realmente bueno, que acentuaba cada curva de la joven siendo esto, Itachi se asombro, no hablar pudo por lo que Hidan relamió sus labios ahora entiendo por que nos dijo que nos resistiéramos, de no ser por que pidió que sea virgen la haría mía

Itachi: ella es dijo sin aliento

Hidan: ella es quien hablo confuso

Itachi: La chica del otro día con la que vimos con Deidara, ahora entiendo, así que Sakura se llamaba, me gusta eso de que sea pura y fuerte dijo con mirada sádica

Hidan: dijo virgen lo que no quiere decir que pueda robarle un beso, me muero por sacarle el aire, dejándola al borde de la asfixia

Itachi: valla que eres raro le dijo dando un paso hacia atrás

Hidan: el hecho de ser inmortal me ha hecho ser muy sanguinario y sádico, por lo que me gusta jugar al filo de la muerte con la mujer que voy a tener relaciones.

Itachi: eres raro dijo guardando la info. En el sobre pero ya vayámonos por ella

Sakura estaba volviendo de una cita era vienes, volvía por un callejón solitario cuando sintió una presencia amenazadora, así que tomo un atajo dirigiéndose a otro lugar que no era su hogar, los akatsuki la seguían sin hacer ruido, sabían que ella se percato de que estaban ahí, así que la seguían, su idea era agarrarla desprevenida sin tener la necesidad de pelear, ella caminaba sabia que era fuertes sentía su chakra y su olor a sangre.

Golpeó fuerte y rápido, reiteradas veces la puerta, sin aliento y nerviosa, la puerta se abrió y un peliplateado apareció Sakura se tiro a los brazos y lo abrazo temblaba de miedo.

Kakashi: que para Sakura, que necesitas, dijo extrañado

Sakura: por favor Kakashi, me vienen persiguiendo tengo miedo, en mi casa estoy sola y pueden hacerme lo que sea, contigo me siento segura Sakura estaba tan asustada temblaba del miedo en los brazos de su sensei

Kakashi: Sakura sabes que tu eres bienvenida a mi casa, pasa le dijo haciendo seña de que pase

Sakura: Kakashi tu sabes eres un hombre al que realmente aprecio, tu fuiste el único que me vio desnuda y durmió conmigo sin intentar nada

Kakashi: Sakura eres tan bella, hemos tenidos citas, tuvimos algunos besos y roces, pero jamás haría algo que no quieras dijo pasando y cerrando con llave Sakura por las dudas cerramos y protegemos, cerrando con un círculo impenetrable tengo el selló aquí dijo sacando un pergamino

Sakura: yo lo desatare colocó las manos sobre el pergamino y desató hizo unos sellos y colocó chakra la barrera se desvanecerá a las 10 y 11 de la mañana

Kakashi: tranquila yo me levanto mas temprano que eso así que quédate tranquila

Sakura: gracias, no se como agradecerte Kakashi siempre fuiste tan bueno conmigo, aparezco a altas horas de las noches y me das un lugar para dormir, y me proteges Sakura casi lloraba estaba

Kakashi: Sakura solo te pido un beso tomo a Sakura de su rostro y tomo un beso saboreo sus labios hasta que no resistió e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la Haruno suave pero apasionado Sakura correspondió cada segundo le gustaba sentir la cálida saliva del hombre era tan diferente a las demás tenia otro sabor y el sabia besar realmente había besado a muchos hombres ninguno como el tan delicado y dedicado al beso jugaba como un niño que explora un bosque y recorría todos rincón ocultos con su lengua, era tan perfecto, no se comparaba con Gaara ni Kiba ni Negy nadie lo igualaba pero aún así no era nada mas que un rato un beso y ya o tal vez 2 besos, solo lo dejó por su falta de aire

Sakura: Kakashi yo solo... Kakashi poso un dedo un los labios de Haruno sino dejarla hablar

Kakashi: Sakura lo se, yo no soy nada para ti, es mas, se que no quieres hacer el amor conmigo, yo te protegeré por el sencillo hecho de que eres una mujer muy importante así que, antes que cometa algo que no quieres, al tiempo que se volteaba y se dirigía a su habitación vamos a dormir

Sakura: sabes Kakashi te agradezco Sakura tomo una camiseta de Kakashi le quedaba grande, solo se dejó guiar hacia la cama donde durmió abrazada a él, protegida se levanto a eso de las 9 y desayuno, con Kakashi luego le agradeció con un beso igual que el de la noche anterior

Sakura: Kakashi te mereces una recompensa, esta noche, te prometo darte algo que nadie tubo le susurro al oído te daré mi cuerpo

Kakashi la miro fascinado siempre quiso tener su cuerpo en un segundo se le cruzaron mil imágenes de ella

Kakashi: te esperase hasta la noche quédate tranquila...

Sakura: Kakashi yo lo hago por que, se que tu me cuidaras lo se,

Kakashi: no importa solo ve a entrenar a la noche vemos que hacemos

Sakura: esta bien ya me voy dijo y salio de la casa se dirigía a entrenar estaba tan feliz...

Sakura salio feliz pero distraída, sin notar que los mismos individuos de anoche aún vigilaban

Hidan: tenemos que actuar, sino no tendrá el mismo valor

Itachi: aprovecharemos que no nos ha notado

Sakura practicaba duro le sangraban las manos y decidió descansar se rato bajó un árbol y se durmió unos minutos. Abrió sus ojos verdes y vio a 2 hombres mirándola

Sakura: quienes son??? dijo dormida refregando sus ojos, al abrirlos los vio

Hidan: tu peor pesadilla

Sakura: akatsuki, tu eres dijo señalando al hombre de ojos sangre Uchiha!!!

Itachi: que perspicaz, aún me recuerdas

Sakura: como olvidas a un Uchiha

Itachi: ja, me siento halagado, volví, por lo que te prometí… por ti

Hidan: OH de cerca es mas linda de lo que decían en la reunión

Sakura sonrojada: no iré a ningún lado y menos con ustedes, imbeciles!!!

Hidan: eres irrespetuosa, la abofeteo tan fuerte que la hizo sangrar, luego se agachó y le lamió la sangre que él mismo provocó, no pudo evitarlo le beso la boca bruscamente, introduciendo su lengua, muy fuerte y sin delicadeza, mordiéndola, y la soltó con tanta brusquedad como empezó no me decido que sabe mejor si su sangre o su boca

Itachi: no lo se yo la probare en la cama

Sakura golpeó a ambos a cada uno con una mano y los hizo volar unos metros

Sakura: quién se creen que son??? Que van a tocarme y hacer conmigo lo que les plazca se paro abruptamente y hablo con tanta rabia e irá que no pensó que se enfrentaba a 2 akatsukis

Hidan: escupió sangre Itachi encarga te vos, yo sino no tendré piedad y la mataré

Itachi: esta bien dijo parándose se acercó y la miro frío e indiferente mocosa insolente no sabes con quién te metiste dicho esta la patio en el estómago y la hizo volar metros chocando su cuerpo con árbol

Sakura: yo no... no pudo decir mas quedó inconsciente

Hidan: que molesta, por que busco que la golpeáramos podría haber venido sin chistar, y nadie salía herido dijo parándose y acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil de ella realmente es fuerte algún ninja normal hubiera muerto

Itachi: si pero ahora ya vayámonos de aquí hablo dándose la vuelta Para partir

Hidan: yo la cargo, si no me queda otra la tomo de abajo del trasero y la cargo en su hombro hasta la guarida, donde su pesadilla recién empezaba…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**_Y... les gusto, dejen rewies para ver con quien se queda nuestra querida Sakura, y les repito el martes subo el sig .. capitulo, si no lo subo el martes, lo subo seguro el viernes, esos dias suberi los capitulos... _**

**_digan si les gusto..._**

**_Proximamente mas..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno en este hay un poco de erotismo, Sakura y… tienen relaciones, si no leen por ahí se les haga fuerte… así que no lo lean o omitan esas partes…_

_Por cierto no llego a subir 2 veces por semana así que subiré solo los viernes …_

_Los adoro no olviden decir con quien termina Sakura_

 _Besos_

**Capitulo 2: "Privilegios otorgados"**

Sakura despertó muy adolorida por el golpe que le había dado el Uchiha mayor, estaba en una cama, muy cómoda, con una mesita donde tenía un velador, todo era de madera, como si fuera una cabaña, una muy calida, con una ventana con vista a unas montañas y un bosque, se veía que era de noche. Haruno se paro y se acerco a la ventana vio un paisaje bellísimo, aun no reaccionaba en que lugar se encontraba, tenia un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte estaba medio dormida y adolorida, de pronto se le vinieron imágenes a la cabeza y un dolor aún mayor, tanto que se desplomó en el suelo, estaba conciente pero el dolor no le permitía moverse, desde el piso vio abrirse la puerta y allí pasaba un hombre con una capa negra con nubes rojas, él la miro, era un hombre rubio y de ojos claros, ya lo había visto antes, su nombre era... Deidara

Sakura: Deidara-san... Por favor... Ayu...de...me Sakura hablaba pausado sin aire y casi muriéndose, entre susurros a media vos

Deidara dejó caer una bandeja con comida y se tiro al suelo levantando a la joven en brazos la llevó a otra parte.

Sakura: siempre soy una carga... solo eso llego a decir y largo una risa suave y sarcástica, desvaneciéndose por completo

Deidara corría por un pasillo y entró a una habitación donde se encontraban todos los akatsukis reunidos, Deidara entró gritando, pateando la puerta y con ataque de nervios

Deidara: Sakura, la niña, la encontré en el piso, tirada y sin aliento, alguien fíjese no se que tiene dijo dejándola en un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación

Zetsu: ah, yo me encargo, no dejare que una chica tan linda muera apoyo sus manos en el vientre de la chica y dejó salir chakra, analizando a la chica esta mal, tiene una costilla rota, se debe haber movido muy bruscamente y se perforo un pulmón, déjenme que ya la curare pozo de nuevo las manos de la chica solo preciso tener contacto con el cuerpo usare unas plantas que tienen propiedad de sanar los hueso, y luego con mi chakra le sanare el pulmón todos miraban asombrados por la gravedad de la situación, así Zetsu le rasgo las ropas, solo llevaba ropa interior, Zetsu término rápido, y el semblante de Sakura de dolor, cambio rotundamente a uno mas aliviado

Hidan: basta, no me resistiré mas Hidan se agachó parecía que iba a perturbarla y despojarla de lo único que tenia

Pein: que crees que vas a hacer dijo tomándolo del hombro ella es mía, Zetsu ya terminaste

Zetsu: si puede llevarla a descansar

Pein: esta bien y nadie se le ocurra acercarse a ella, voy a cortarlo en pedacitos

Itachi: que extraño, tanto por esa incompetente

Pein: no sabes lo que vale, ni te imaginas Pein tomo a Sakura en brazos y se la llevó a su alcoba se sentó al lado de ella en su cama. Ella despertó, al abrir los ojos vio un hombre muy bello por cierto

Sakura: quién soy??? Donde estoy??? Que me paso??? dijo tocándose la cabeza,

Pein: Sakura Haruno, estas en la base de akatsuki, te resistirte a venir Itachi te golpeó y te rompiste una costilla luego debes haber hecho un movimiento brusco y te perforaste el pulmón, pero ya te curaron y estas mucho mejor

Sakura: ah, esta bien me duele un poco mi cabeza y se miro desnuda se puso roja como un tomate e intento taparse con las manos

Pein: relájate, no paso nada, toma dijo sacándose el traje de akatsuki, dejando solo una camisa y un pantaloncillo

Sakura: gracias por esto dijo colocándose el traje por encima sin abrochárselo

Pein: permíteme decirte lo linda que te ves con esto, a deber tener hambre

Sakura: si un poco, gracias por preocuparte dijo sonrojada

Pein: toma dijo pasándole una bandeja con comida comemos, yo tampoco he comido nada Sakura se sentó en la cama con el hombre comieron a ella comía despacio y hacia gestos de dolor cada vez que introducía comida a la boca

Pein: que te pasa, te duele?

Sakura: eh me duele al masticar y mover los brazos dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor

Pein: tranquila, deja eso yo te daré de comer el corto un pedazo de comida se la llevó a su boca y la mastico luego se la paso de boca a Sakura, ella quedó pasmada solo abrió la boca y dejó pasar la comida, luego Pein retiro su boca y la miro a los ojos

Pein: te duele, Sakura negó con la cabeza no creyó que un akatsuki pudiera tomar tan acción, tan buena con ella. Pein repitió el proceso con toda la comida

Sakura: a gracias ya me llene, pero...tu no comiste nada

Pein: con tus labios me basto y me sobró

Sakura se sonrojo por el comentario lo miro a sus ojos eran tan raros y sintió un gran deseo de besarlo lo tomo del rostro y lo beso pero no como antes, jugo con sus labios un rato, hasta que Pein decidió dar un paso e introdujo su lengua ella también jugo con su boca, recorrió cada rincón y no podía parar solo seguía un instinto, inner Sakura le decía que pare que era una locura pero su lengua no le hacia caso, Sakura lo soltó, no quería hacerlo pero tan solo un segundo mas y se asfixiaría

Sakura: yo solo dijo sin aliento lo siento... Me deje llevar perdóneme, ni siquiera se su nombre

Pein: relajada no hay problema, si tu no lo hacías lo haría yo... Por cierto soy Pein, el líder de akatsuki Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina y lo miro muy asustada Sakura yo, te traje aquí, quiero que te unas a nosotros, ere fuerte pero aún así ... Ere frágil, y eso te hace débil por eso te entrenaré y te haré mas fuerte, acompañado de tus cualidades eso te hará perfecta, por tu apariencia pareces una mujer confiable, y por tu fuerza alguien muy poderosa, si yo te entreno vas a ser mucho mas allá de PERFECTA dijo tomando ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas

Sakura: yo no se que decir...

Pein: no hace falta decir nada, solo hacer

Pein la beso y la tomo en su brazos Sakura, no entendía nada, solo que por un extraño motivo lo quería y solo para ella, el colocó sus manos, una en la cintura y la otra en la nuca, jugo con su boca hasta estas sin aliento, abriendo el traje que el mismo le había dado, jugo con su nariz, partiendo de su cuello saboreo su aroma descendiendo en una línea recta hasta su vientre ,allí ascendió de la misma manera desde el ombligo Pasando por el medio de sus formados pechos hasta su cuello, lamiendo la piel tenia un olor peculiar al igual que su sabor, ella pozo sus manos en la camisa de el, para cuando el levanto su vista ella desabotono la camisa dejando visibles los desarrollados músculos, ella colocó sus brazos en la espalda de él. Pein quitó el sostén y la miro, se veía tan bella en esa cama, su cama, en sus brazos, tan dulce y delicada, el acaricio y saboreo cada parte de Sakura llego a su vientre y quiso seguir bajando pero su única prenda se lo impedía, Sakura junto sus piernas y las presionó como si no quisiera que la desnudarán

Sakura: por favor, no Sakura gemía de placer pero mismo tiempo quería evitar cualquier tipo de relación, ella no quería

Pein: Sakura entiendo que no quieras, mas no te forzare a nada haré lo que me permitas y llegaré hasta donde quieras solo... suspiro y la miro firme con mirada decidida ah Sakura esto es complicado, mira no te lastimare confía en mi ponme tus manos en mi espalda araña rasgúñame y muerde tanto como quieras y cuando duela me avisas y paramos

Sakura se sintió tan feliz y segura con el, se sentía protegida a pesar de que era un asesino el quería algo bueno y sano para ambos por lo que dejó despojarse su última prenda el se quitó unos pantalones de entrenamiento ceñidos al cuerpo para mejor movilidad luego se quitó su última prenda para dejar su miembro expuesto, así Sakura sintió algo de miedo sabia que le dolería, pero estaba segura de que sería delicado así sostenido por las rodillas sobre la joven comenzó a besarla jugo a darle besos y lamerla con sus manos masajeaba sus pechos, suave y en círculos dedicado y poniendo lo mejor de él en cada acción con el cuerpo de ella, ella gemía de placer el trataba de ocultar esos gemidos, la kunoichi tenia que callar un poco, sabia que aún se encontraban en la guardia de akatsuki y la joven mordía su cuello dejándole marcas bastante visibles el cada vez mas la hacia gritar de placer, llegaban a la máxima excitación posible y ya no aguanto y entre gemidos lo nombro, estaba en un estado tan placido que dejando su cabeza y sus caderas en la cama, levanto su espalda diciendo el nombre de él dejando en claro que el era el que provocaba esa sensación de bienestar, allí supo que era el momento, con su nariz apoyada en su cuerpo creando un leve roce comenzó a bajar luego le separó las piernas se puso, entre ellas, se arrodillo luego sentándose en sus tobillo la tomo y con su miembro comenzó a buscar por donde entraría, comenzó a entrar lentamente, y pozo sus manos en la espalda de ella, levantándola y dejando que el peso de Sakura introdujera mas aún a su miembro ella sintió necesidad de gritar pero él apoyo la cabeza de Sakura en su hombro, evito gritar mordiendo lo tan fuertemente que lo hizo sangrar. El la tomo de las caderas y la movió suave,

Sakura: Pein no pares... Solo eso llego a decir el entró en un frenesí y no pudo contenerse comenzó a aumentar la velocidad entrando y saliendo, ella presionaba sus piernas lo que ejercía presión con las paredes internas y hacia sentir mas estrecho el lugar donde yacía su miembro aumentando el placer, ella sintió que se moriría de placer y luego comenzó a sentir un calor interno que la inundaba era, semen se sentía llena de el, sentía el calor de su liquido esa pasión que se desato, suavemente comenzó a parar y sacó su miembro de la Haruno, ellos se abrazaron, sin aire, respiraban agitados, se desplomaron en la cama exhaustos se abrazaron y se acostaron ambos de costado, el con sus brazos la abrazaba tapando sus pechos ella con una pierna posesiva tapaba su masculinidad.

Tanto placer, excitación y deseo para Sakura imposible se sintió llena, viva y mujer, se durmió en era pose hasta la mañana. Era hora de la reunión todos los akatsukis esperaban a su líder, ya era tarde

Deidara: que raro nunca se retrasa

Itachi: la niña esa le habrá hecho algo nadie pensó que ella lo podría haber dormido y escapado

Hidan: vayamos a su alcoba a ver si paso algo

Todos salieron del salón de reunión y fueron directo a su habitación, nadie se molesto en tocar la puerta directamente pasaron, llevándose una gran sorpresa, ambos yacían desnudos durmiendo

Deidara: parece que alguien aquí paso una placida noche

Sakura: Pein, no pares, que bien se siente... Sakura estaba soñando con ese momento mágico

Pein se refregó los ojos dejando los senos de ella al descubierto, al moverse ella se despertó

Pein: Sakura... murmuro

Sakura: Mm... Dormí muy bien contestó estirándose, dejando expuesta a las curiosos ojos de los akatsukis

Hidan: no lo dudo, yo si te tuviera así, también dormiría bien

Pein: reconoció esa era vos y levanto su vista, notando a todos los miembros del akatsuki mirando y recorriendo con los ojos, el cuerpo de Sakura

Sakura: reconozco era voy se despertó súbitamente, se giro y vio todos los miembros del akatsukis mirándola, Pein recordó que ambos estaban sin ropa y agarró la sabana y la estiro tapando apenas las curvas de Sakura, ella vio cada uno de los ojos acusadores de la organización y se volvió a girar abrazando a Pein refugiándose en sus brazos,

Pein: que hacen aquí idiotas, salgan inmediatamente añadió enfurecido luego de notas que habían entrado sin permiso

Todos: si ya salimos mirando aún el cuerpo de la chica

Kisame: debo admitir que tiene muy buenos dotes

Hidan: ahora entiendo por que quería que sea virgen

Sasori; que??? De que hablan??? No entiendo

Itachi: bueno lo que para es que cuando nos dio los papeles había una condición algo extraña, ella tenía que ser virgen, Hidan pensó que sería por algún sacrificio o algo, pero era para tenerla él

Todos: ah!!! añadieron asombrados, exceptuando a Itachi

Kisame: ahora nos debe una explicación hablo con reproche

Zetsu: saben como se pone el jefe con su vida personal dijo indiferente

Deidara: tienes razón pero aún así, tengo curiosidad por saber el por que??? dijo curioso

Zetsu: la curiosidad mató al gato, y el líder al que pregunté hablo sin señal de emoción alguna

Deidara: pero y si preguntamos todos el no nos matará agregó algo pícaro

En la habitación Sakura esperaba en la cama, ella no tenia ropa, ya que el hombre planta se la rasgo para curarla

Pein: Sakura ponte esto

Sakura: no, me niego a vestirme como una mujer de cabaret, entre tanto hombres comenzó a los gritos o acaso quieres que me violen???

Pein: violación es cuando tu no quieres, y me parece que con ellos debes querer añadió a modo de burla, Sakura lo abofeteo Sakura ojo con lo que hacer yo te estaba cargando, ven mas cuidado con tus arranques, por que con cualquier otro violación y tortura será un cuento de hadas

Sakura le bajó la presión realmente sería cierto, lo único que si era que tendría que controlarse

Sakura: esta bien añadió sin aliento

Bien Sakura tomo la ropa y se vistió con ropa interior negra con encajes, un remera negra semitransparente Con unos breteles muy finos con un escote en ve que nacía a la altura de la unión de su corpiño, donde justo tenia una nube roja y una pollera negra con picos que apenas llegaban a cubrir su trasero, con unos finos bordes en rojo. Sakura por suerte aún traía sus calzas así que se las puso. Pein en cambio se puso ropa interior y las vestimentas de akatsuki y salieron ambos de la mano, con la frente en alto. Cada akatsuki que miraba a Sakura se moría de deseos de ser su líder que la tenia toda para el.

Pein: Sakura te prepare esto, era un pasillo largo con 10 habitaciones una para cada integrante de la organización el líder tenia el suyo en la punta del pasillo y a la Derecha cuatro cuartos con una nube roja el nombre del que la ocupaba en plateado, allí estaba Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi y a la izquierda Hidan, Zetsu, Sasori,...

Y al final se encontraba una enfrentada a la habitación del líder tenia su nombre claramente decía Sakura. El la hizo pasar era la habitación donde se despertó la primera vez

Pein: tienes una cálida cama, una buena vista, y... se acerco a un mueble, un armario mejor dicho, un armario con ropa toda para ti dijo abriendo la puerta había de todo vestidos polleras, jeans, y demás pero solo tiene un problema compartiremos el baño con todo los de la organización.

Sakura: eso es lo de menos, pero y la ropa? Es tan bonita

Pein: solo trate de que sea algo que te siente bien a ti dijo mirando la sonrisa que expresaba ah por cierto, podrás andar libre, pero ahí una barrera, que delimita nuestro terreno, la verás, si lo pasas o intentas escapar morirás, tenlo en cuenta, te dejare que andes libre te daré mi confianza, pero si la traicionas no lo pensare dos veces y morirás hablo borrando la sonrisa, y tomo aspecto serio se notaba que era enserio y no bromeaba

Sakura: esta bien dijo respondiendo seria

Pein: te dejo que yo tenia una reunión hoy a la mañana… suspiro y se sonrojo pero me quede dormido, y me gusta el por que

Sakura: a mi también agrego correspondiéndole una sonrisa

Pein salio de la habitación dirigiéndose al salón de reuniones, dejando a Sakura sola en su alcoba.

Ya en el salón todo akatsuki murmuraba, quería saber, estaban intrigados, por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, un silencio de ultratumba invadió la habitación luego de que Pein entro a la habitación

Pein: bueno, vamos a lo importante, como sabrán a mi me interesa, Sakura

Itachi: mas de lo que debería

Pein: ignorare ese tema, y proseguiré, yo quiero que ella forme parte de esta organización

Sasori: y si… ya esta adentro como la mujer del líder, es raro que lo pidas

Pein: trato de evitar las indirectas, hablo enserio, si quieren saber, después de este tema, vamos a lo que les interesa… pero yo quiero que Sakura entre como miembro de akatsuki

Hidan: yo te apoyo en esa decisión, aparte de ser fuerte, es resistente y seria una muy buena espía

Zetsu: yo también lo creo, se recupero muy bien, aparte casi no me hizo gastar chakra ya que lo asimilo mejor y no necesite gastar mas de la cuenta,

Deidara: en español por favor dijo sin entender

Zetsu: eso significa que su cuerpo es como una esponja que absorbe chakra, lo que significa, que a un golpe de chakra lo asimila haciéndolo propio, y dejando que no la lastime

Sasori: siendo así no tengo objeción

Tobi: es chico bueno y no se opondrá al líder

Kakuya: yo creo que es buena por los datos presentados, así que puede entrar

Kisame: por mi se podrá infiltrar mejor, ya que no es una asesina, como Itachi o Hidan y no tiene rasgos que la marquen como akatsuki

Deidara: yo no me voy a oponer

Itachi: yo no la quiero, pero de que sirve si ya todos quieren que entre, así que adentro… pero queda en caro que esta organización es prestigiosa, no bajaremos nuestro nivel por ella

Pein: esta hecho, ella puede, pero necesita un entrenamiento cada uno la entrenara… dando así mejor desempeño en todo tipos de combate, cada uno le pondrá una meta a cumplir… y le dará tiempo ilimitado, cuando logre el cometido pasara al siguiente maestro, ustedes pondrán las regla, siendo así damos por terminada la reunión…

Deidara: a donde quiere escapar… usted prometió algo

Pein esta bien… les daré el por que estoy haciendo esto con Sakura… por que soy asi con ella…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Les gusto???... dejen reviews**_

_**De con quien se queda Sakura, **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno acá mi fic… como sabrán no me da el tiempo ahora q empecé el colé no llego 2 veces por semana, así q los subiré los martes, próximamente el ultimo capitulo, y luego los 3 finales, es complicado pero me gustan las 3 parejas,**

**Capitulo 3: "Tu amiga, tu novia, tu juguete o la madre de tus hijos"**

Pein: como sabrán los Haruno son comerciantes, cada 10 generaciones nace un individuo con habilidades únicas como ninja, y cada 50 generaciones nace una mujer con habilidades únicas, capaz de reconstruir clanes enteros y mezclar varios, en un plazo de mes, ella tiene relaciones con varios miembros de distintos clanes o muchos hombre, su organismo sacara las habilidades especiales o de herencia de sangre y las mezcla en su hijo... Esa es la leyenda y sacando cuentas, llegué a Sakura. por eso yo la inicie en tener relaciones para que todos tengamos una vez con ella como mínimo y el bebé de ella será akatsuki uno muy especial... Por suerte para nosotras Sakura es muy linda por lo que no lo harán por compromiso...

Deidara: Sakura, lo sabe...

Pein: no debe saberlo

Itachi: y como lo haremos???

Pein: las veces que quieran... Pero en el transcurso de un mes a partir de hoy

Hidan: quién se hará cargo de la criatura...

Pein: no lo se, el niño será criado por akatsuki, pero hay un problema no todos tenemos relaciones con ella, aparte no todos somos nacidos en clanes,

Zetsu: quienes serán los privilegiados,

Pein: Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori y Zetsu, yo ya no me incluyó, ya que yo la tuve

Sasori: yo no tengo herencia de sangre, es solo una técnica, así que no me incluyan dijo en un tono seco

Zetsu: Pein sabes q lo mis no se pasa de generación en generación, tiene algo mas, así q no tendría motivo, seria inútil

Itachi: yo estaré en su cama hoy así que no nos molesten,

Pein: igual, tu pesar su maestro así que queda en tus manos

Pein: Listo den por terminado la reunión dijo levantándose y saliendo de la sala, y atrás de el todos los miembros, al salir se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar comida, la sorpresa se la llevaron al ver la mesa del comedor ya puesta con 10 juegos de todo

Sakura estaba colocando los últimos platos a la mesa

Sakura: ah ya terminaron, me tomé el atrevimiento de cocinar, tenia hambre y no esperaría a que cocinaran así que decidí adelantarme y cocinar yo, siéntense dijo sentándose en la cabeza de la mesa justo a su derecha se sentó Itachi y a su izquierda Deidara y enfrente en la otra punta se hallaba a Pein que no le quitaba la vista. Uno por uno fueron tomando asiento

Hidan: si esto es un atrevimiento para ti, hazlo mas a menudo, yo no me quejo total las chicas atrevidas son mi debilidad

Sakura se sonrojo y se paro sirviendo a todos los comensales les servía una porción de carne al vapor, arroz con atún y huevo, tomates con orégano,

Itachi: debo admitir que cocinar muy bien le murmuro por lo bajó mas eso no te salvará de tu entrenamiento pero al fin del día tendrás tu recompensa... Sakura comía no levanto la vista sabia que si lo hacia se toparía con los ojos del Uchiha y no podría contener sus instintos, no sabia el por que, pero el le despertaba unos deseos y sentimientos muy raros, mas allá del bien y el mal que no podía controlar, era algo tan raro en ella, que solía ser tan centrada.

En konoha nadie noto la ausencia de la Haruno, ya se habían acostumbrado al hecho de que se internara en el bosque a buscar plantas, a entrenar o sencillamente ser quedaba dormida y pasaba el día en el bosque, Sakura era muy responsable, pero últimamente no le rendía cuentas a nadie, sobre su vida, ni sus planes. Kakashi la buscaba desesperado por cielo y tierra recorrió el bosque, bares, casas de amigos de Sakura, pero nada no había señal de ella fue hasta el lago, donde vio una marca una abolladura en una roca, claramente con la forma de un cuerpo, con manchas de sangre, sangre de Sakura

Kakashi estaba tan asustado tenia por la vida de su alumna, aún que le tenía un cariño y relación especial que ninguna kunoichi tenia con su sensei.

Kakashi fue tras la querida hokage, actual maestra de Sakura.

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama ¡!!! entró en la oficina de la mujer Sakura, ha desaparecido Kakashi gritaba estaba exasperado, el hecho de la ausencia de esa kunoichi que le daba color a su triste vida, lo tenia desbordado, estaba tan desorientado no podía pensar en frío.

Tsunade: no puede ser dijo parándose y golpeando sus manos en el escritorio sabia que esto pasaría, debí haber tomado precauciones.

Kakashi: como que lo sabía y no dijo nada, como no previno antes dijo Kakashi levantando la voz

Tsunade: lo se, debí haber tomado precauciones, pero si lo hacia se lo tenia que decir a Sakura y ella no se merece tener ese destino dijo en un tomo mas calmo, tomando otra vez asiento

Kakashi: que destino, que verdad, que le tendrías que decir??? dijo sin entender a lo que se refería Tsunade

Tsunade: te contaré, no hace mucho Sakura y yo teníamos que investigar, la aparición de un clan, de hace muchos años atrás, al cual podríamos llamar PERFECTO ciclo dándose un respiro, para seguir el relato resulta que era un clan en la aldea de la lluvia, mezclaba varios clanes de varias aldeas, al ver su árbol genealógico descubrimos, a su madre casualmente de apellido Haruno, pero en cambio no hallamos a su padre, era muy extraño, así que hable con Sakura para abandonar la investigación, luego investigue, a Haruno, encontré unos viejos rollos que datan del nacimiento del clan Haruno...

Kakashi: que??? Kakashi ya no comprendía nada, la familia de Sakura un clan, era lo único que retumbaba en su cabeza pero en esa familia no hay ninjas, como llegaron a ser un clan???

Tsunade: acá entra en juego Sakura, escucha atentamente dijo aspirando fuerte, ya que era difícil de explicar los Haruno, nacieron de una sacerdotisa y un día, tuvieron una hija, pronto su padre sería ejecutado por haber tenido un hijo con una humana,

Ya que eso estaba prohibido por sus leyes, el antes de morir dejó una herencia a esa niña, tendría el poder y fuerza de su padre, y el poder de revivir o continuar un clan, como bien hizo su madre. Los demás dioses no podían permitir eso, pero era una herencia de un dios, ya no lo podrían deshacer, pero si podrían prolongar el tiempo del nacimiento de las criaturas con estos dones, cada 10 generaciones nacería uno capaz de desarrollar, fuerza inigualable y solo cada 50 generaciones nacería un bebé capaz de reconstruir clanes, y a ello sumarle el hecho de que nazca niña, y hay entra nuestra Sakura, sacando cuentas Sakura es la primera en tenér los dos dones juntos.

Kakashi: pero eso solo dice que reconstruirá un solo clan

Tsunade: si eso es cierto, mas no tiene sentido ese don ya que reconstruir un clan lo hace cualquier hombre con cualquier mujer entrelazó sus dedos y puso sus codos en la mesa no tendría lógica, le dije a Sakura que le haría un chequeo y decidí investigar, mas descubrí algo particular, extraje una célula intenté hacerla reproducir, mas puse varias células de shinobis de konoha y a que no sabes, las asimilo a todas dando una mejora, digamos que con todo las habilidades de cada una... Y si llevamos esto a un

caso de la vida real, ella puede tenér relaciones con varios hombres de clanes con técnicas de sangre, y su organismo selecciona lo mejor y tiene un bebé con muchas todas las cualidades de sus progenitores, y sería mucho mas fuerte que los mismo, investigue tan profundamente que llegué a saber el tiempo que tiene el individuo para tener relaciones...un mes es el tiempo límite para que ella se acueste con distintos clanes, archive esto en un lugar secreto y bien protegido, pero me temo que alguien mas sabe esto, ya que hará un tiempo quise verificar la información y la carpeta hacia sido robada, temo que la tenga un sujeto errado o una organización errada

Kakashi: akatsuki Kakashi hablo luego de mucho desconcierto, Tsunade afirmó con la cabeza

Tsunade: eso me temo,

Kakashi: por favor déjeme ir a buscarla, no puedo permitirlo,

Tsunade: Kakashi no lo hagas mas difícil, tenemos que esperar.

En akatsuki, todos terminaban de comer y Sakura levantaba la mesa.

Itachi: Sakura, el líder nos ha pedido que me entrenemos, cada uno te pondrá una prueba a cumplir empezarás con algunos mas fáciles y subiremos el nivel, empezarás con Tobi, luego verás con quién sigues, y yo seré el supervisor

Sakura lo miraba realmente desconcertada, no sabía a que se refería, aún que un entrenamiento personal, con los miembros de akatsuki era todo un honor

Sakura: supervisor Pregunto luego de mucho

Itachi: si tengo que presenciar todos tus entrenamientos

Tobi interrumpió: Sakura-chan vayamos al campo de entrenamiento dijo tomándola de la mano y saliendo hacia el bosque, una vez allí el Uchiha se sentó en un árbol,

Tobi: bien Sakura-chan mi lección será mas bien mental, te daré un acertijo, Itachi te tapara los ojos, y ese acertijo te llevara a mi escondite, pasas de nivel si te descubro.

Sakura: hai, Tobi-san

Tobi: Itachi, por favor tápale los ojos y hace que no escuché toma dijo dándole un papel, con la pista esto va a ser muy divertido

Uchiha sentó a la chica frente a el y colocó la cabeza de ella En el pecho del Uchiha mayor, luego con sus manos en los oídos, evito que oyera, se contenía, no tenia ganas de soltarla, tras unos minutos así, Sakura se había acostumbrado a la respiración de él y su corazón latía rápido, fuerte y claro, era unos instantes mágicos hasta que la soltó y le dio el papel,

Itachi: necesitarás suerte, Tobi, no deja rastro es como un fantasma

Sakura: esta bien solo eso llego a decir

Sakura leyó eran números y datos inconclusos, pozo su mano en el suelo, y envío chakra a su mano, salio caminando hacia el sur de allí, miro cada rama y logró ver una rota, fijo su vista y salio a correr, luego sacó la hoja y dio unos pasos hasta un acantilado camino metros y vio un árbol que sobresalía del resto, se paro delante de ese árbol, y tiro una kuranai sobre su hombre su hombro,

Tobi: muy bien como lo notaste dijo apareciendo con el kuranai al lado de su rostro

Sakura: sentí la vibraciones que hacían tus pies hacia el sur, y luego vi que rompiste una rama, camino al acantilado y luego camine hasta ver un árbol con la altura que tu escribiste, y sentí tu respiración, no fue tan difícil

Itachi: wau!!! Que perspicaz dijo llegando al lugar donde estaban los ninjas

Sakura: bueno agregó avergonzada ya pase al 2do nivel o no?

Tobi: si muy bien yo termine mi misión, pero ven en cuenta que no será tan fácil la próxima hablo mientras

Itachi: vayámonos ya que terminaste, entremos, te bañas y hacer lo que quieras dijo dirigiéndose hacia el cuartel ah!!, por cierto, hoy a la noche ponte ropa linda, te tengo una sorpresa... hablo al voltearse y caminando

Sakura: eh... Bueno... solo eso pudo pronunciar el Uchiha ni la había tocado pero la había dejado sin aliento ni habla, con la respiración algo agitada

Inner Sakura: kya!!!! Tenemos a ese papazote para nosotras,

Sakura: no, no puedo...por que me tiene que complicar tanto lo mis sentimientos, estaba tan bien... Otra vez, un Uchiha me alborota...

Sakura había pensado mucho en lo que dijo Itachi, pensaba bajó la tibia agua, que le tendría preparado, Sakura solo pesaba en Itachi

Y su extraño comportamiento para con ella,

Sakura: tal vez solo sea un compromiso como Kakashi me llevaba a comer, si eso debe ser... Sakura cerro el agua y tomo una toalla, al oír como la puerta se abría, se cubrió el cuerpo, quién esta

Deidara: Sakura-chan lo siento pero no me aguantaba

Sakura esta bien, espero,

Deidara: ya esta puedes salir, si prefieres sin toalla

Sakura: Deidara-san grito por el poco sutil comentario

Deidara: Sakura era una broma, no te preocupes

Sakura: esta bien dijo aliviada, saliendo con una toallas envolviéndola, pasando por debajo de los brazos, como un straples que apenas llegaba a su trasero, un poco mas aliviada salio de la ducha

Deidara: Sakura agregó atónito te puedo acompañar a tu alcoba

Sakura: claro Deidara-san, no me gustaría salir con esos asesinos allá afuera

Deidara: Sakura-chan yo también soy un asesino

Sakura: cierto, pero tu eres diferente pero eres mas bueno conmigo dijo abrazándolo,

Deidara: bueno vamos ya, sino no saldremos mas dijo avergonzado saliendo de la mano con la joven, dirigiéndose a la habitación de ella, hablaban animadamente que no se percataron que seguían de la mano

Sakura: Deidara-san, dijo parada frente a la puerta de la alcoba de ella notaste que íbamos de la mano???

Deidara: tienes razón...No lo noté tienes razón dijo llegando a la puerta de la habitación

Sakura: Deidara-san pasa... Y hablamos propuso la kunoichi mientras habría la puerta

Deidara: Sakura-chan... Estas sin ropa me parece fuera de lugar... Que pensaran los demás

Sakura: no me importan los demás, aparte es cosa nuestra dijo entrando

Deidara: esta bien dijo entrando a la pieza

Sakura y Deidara se sentaron en la cama y charlaron animadamente luego de en rato se escucho una voz hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta

Tobi: Sakura-chan la comida, puedo pasar.

Sakura: Tobi no!!! grito no tengo ropa

Tobi: oh lo siento Sakura-chan, te esperamos en el comedor

Sakura: si hay voy respondió

Deidara: Sakura yo salgo, así te cambias

Sakura: gracias Deidara-san, dijo parándose, sin ver que Deidara tenia su mano apoyada en la toalla, Sakura al pasarse quedó expuesta a los ojos de Deidara

Deidara la miraba, y se sonrojo, luego de unos segundos examinando su cuerpo, noto la vergüenza de ella y miro para otro lado

Deidara: lo siento dijo tartamudeando, se paro acercándose a la salida, y quedando frente a la puerta y de espaldas a Sakura, hablo te espero aquí en el pasillo...

Sakura: gracias... dijo tímidamente, mientras el se retiraba

Inner Sakura: kya, que estúpida. Por que me pasa esto a mi dijo mientras se vestía e puso un vestido que llegaba arriba de la rodilla, con puntilla en el escote con tiras finas negro y púrpura.

Deidara apenas salio se apoyo en la pared

Itachi: así que parece que estabas ocupado hablo desde el pasillo

Deidara: Itachi no te confundas

Itachi: Deidara no me tomes por estúpido, Sakura no le abrió a Tobi dijo que estaba desnuda que acaso crees que no te conozco

Deidara: Itachi no enserio, no paso nada, aún

Itachi: no te creas que yo soy imbécil, se que harías cualquier cosa por tenerla dijo marchándose

Deidara: piensa lo que quieras, no te daré explicaciones

Itachi: esta noche es mía dijo yéndose hacia el comedor

Sakura: siento hacerte hecho esperar, dijo saliendo de la pieza

Deidara: no esta bien, no fue tanto... Vayamos dijo dándole la mano

Sakura: esta bien Deidara-san dijo tomando su mano

Ambos caminaron hacia el comedor de la mano, para ellos era un acto de lo mas común.

Itachi: Sakura yo te prometí algo así que alístate para salir le ordenó a la chica lanzando una mirada asesina al rubio

Sakura: no comeremos aquí???

Itachi negó con la cabeza y parándose al lado

Sakura soltó a su acompañante y le fin un beso en la mejilla y salio de la mano del Uchiha mayor, siguiendo sus pasos sin sabes donde iba Sakura salio de la casa de la mano del Uchiha, se sentía extraña, mas solo iba con el por el oscuro bosque, seguía un camino bastante difícil de transitar. Caminaron un rato en un profundo silencio, ni grillos se oían, lo siguió hasta el acantilado, el acantilado en el que hoy había estado, caminaron unos minutos hasta un árbol, allí había un mantel con comida, también unas velas, muy lindo estaba hermoso, una noche estrellada

Itachi: aquí es... hablo por primera vez

Sakura: ah que lindo,

Itachi: lo prepare para ti dijo sentándose bajó un árbol apoyado sobre el mantel mejor dicho para nosotros

Sakura: oh gracias muy dulce de tu parte...

Itachi: comamos dijo tomando un bocado de uno de los platos.

Sakura: que rico estaba dijo luego de hacer terminado, Itachi pozo su mano en el hombro de ella y la atrajo hacia su pecho, Sakura se recorto en los brazos del Uchiha, tenia frío pero sus brazos eran tan cálidos.

De repente el Uchiha le beso el cuello subió hasta su mejilla, luego le dio un beso al lado de la boca

Itachi: Sakura debo decírtelo, me desvivo por ti me muero de los celos cuando te veo con otro

Sakura: Itachi yo...

Itachi: Sakura dijo poniéndole un dedo en la boca solo dame esta noche déjame tenerte aún que mas no sea una vez, una noche déjame sentís tu aroma, saborear tu piel y conocer cada rincón de tu cuerpo

Sakura se dejó manejar, Itachi la besaba era cálido. Sakura pensó que por su forma de ser sería frío, inexpresivo y un poco frío, pero para su suerte era todo lo contrario. De a poco la desvistiendo recorriendo lado a lado Sakura se dejó llevar, no se sentía tan rara era diferente ya comenzaba a parecerle normal... Estar aquella vez con Pein, le hizo saber que hacer para enloquecer al Uchiha... poco a poco callo presa de aquel hombre tan bello y cálido, tan sutil y seductor aquel Uchiha que la enloquecía... Uchiha no resistía tenia ganas de entrar Sakura lo guió hacia su entrepierna acción que entendió a la perfección y entrando en su cuerpo con tanta fuerza logró aquel placer que tanto añoraba, unieron sus cuerpos siendo uno, un placer que hacia oír Sakura... Itachi también disfrutaba, le acariciaba la nuca, ella le lamía el lóbulo de su oído, provocando locura en él al saber que ella correspondía, el contacto de la saliva de Sakura y su lengua jugando, lo enloquecía, toda su emoción y sus sentimientos, producían un lenguaje que solo ellos entendían, de esa excitación del instante hizo brotar la esencia de Itachi, que lleno el cuerpo de la Haruno, complacida y saciada, rebosante de él. El Uchiha excedido en placer decidió concluir su acto y saliendo de ella, la estrecho en el resguardo de sus brazos. Ambos, abrumados y exhaustos Yacieron unas horas al pie de un árbol. Luego de varias horas Itachi abotono su traje y vistió a la Haruno que dormía profundamente, luego de aquel inmenso placer. Itachi la tomo en brazos partió hacia la base de akatsuki, llego sigiloso y en silencio, luego dejó a la kunoichi en su habitación y con delicadeza y mucha dulzura la depósito en su cama. Ya en su cama ella reposaba con calma. El le beso la frente y salio

Deidara: como se nota que lo han hecho, hasta feliz te vez

Itachi: no me molestes lo que haga es tema mío dijo indiferente

Deidara: no si de Sakura se trata... No permitiré que la lastimes, la embarazarás, para tener un descendiente no te importa nada

Itachi: y si fuera que replicó

Deidara: no te dejase que la tengas no de era forma dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su alcoba peleare por ella, por su amor, no tenerla como un trofeo

Itachi: vas a tener que esforzarte dijo abriendo la puerta de su pieza

Deidara: eso es lo de menos, pero no te dejare que la tengas como una esclava luego de dicho esto cerro la puerta de un portazo

Itachi entró a su alcoba y se recostó ya verás lo que pasará y Sakura me elegirá, no perderé ante un idiota que come arcilla con las manos pensó el Uchiha mientras caía en un profundo sueño

Alguien hacia visto toda la discusión, parado frente al cuarto de la joven paso, se acercó

Suavemente y de a poco le quitó la manta que la cubría, luego con su lengua recorrió su cuerpo y de manera posesiva la tomo.. Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y vio fijamente los ojos de Hidan, quiso gritar, pero el le tapaba la boca con la mano

Hidan: tranquila no dolerá mucho…

CONTINUARA……

**En este fic pobre Sakura la hago tener relaciones con todos, pero es una chica confundida rodeada de hombre y con un corazón que no sabe a donde ir, iniciada en un nuevo mundo. Aparte a q si las dejo en el akatsuki quien no se acostaría con todos XD.**

**Lean mis otros fic q están lemdos…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aclaro, no soy perfecta y hay palabras y comas q se me pasan, lean los 3 finales y elejan el que mas les guste!****El comienzo del final…este es ante ultimo capitulo.. el final será de su elección… si quieren leen los 3 o uno o 2 o ninguno como quieran… a veces se me pasan cosas y lo siento espero q les guste!!**

**BESOS**

**Capit****ulo 4: "Welcome to the real world"**

Hidan tranquila sede y no te lastimare, esbozo una sonrisa sádica al menos que quieras que te lastimé

Sakura se retorcía movía su cuerpo temía por ella

Hidan se recostó sobre ella y la lamía, Sakura quería huir, no sentía placer, pero el displacer de la chica provocaba la locura de él. Sakura quería escapar, debía escapar, solo junto chakra en su mano y rogó que todo saliera bien, le dio un golpe en el estómago, lo hizo volar hasta la pared rápido se paro y salio corriendo por el pasillo golpeó fuerte y reiteradas veces la puerta de Deidara, mas no pudo, Hidan la tomo de la muñeca, la arrastro, la golpeó fuertemente y la hizo entrar a la habitación, Hidan era poco cuidadoso y provocó un gran ruido, salieron de su habitación, a medio dormir y con poca ropa Itachi y Deidara ambos se miraron fijo

Sakura: no Hidan-sama no!! Hidan la violentaba realmente la golpeaba sin piedad

Deidara: Sakura-san murmuro

Itachi: es Hidan, ese imbécil eligió la peor forma, yo lo retengo tu saca a Sakura...

Deidara: esta bien salieron corriendo hacia la pieza de ella, Sakura estaba en un rincón tirada en el piso gravemente herida, sangrando, Hidan se había sacado de quicio, Itachi lo abrazo de espalda antes de que golpeara a Sakura, Deidara tomo a la chica en sus brazos y salio rumbo a su habitación se encerró con llave...En otra parte Hidan peleaba para soltarse

Hidan: Itachi suéltame, esa estúpida se atrevió a golpearme

Itachi: te soltaré, pero te tranquilizas si le haces algo Pein te mata dijo soltándolo y mirándolo a los ojos Pein te hablo y te dijo que no la lastimes, ya Deidara la curara, si Pein la ve así, te mata, sin importarle tu inmortalidad

Hidan: esta bien pero no quedará así...dijo saliendo de la habitación dirigido a su alcoba, cerro la puerta de un portazo. Itachi salio a su pieza,

Itachi: no debí dejar que ese estúpido se quedará solo con Sakura luego se metió a su cama y trato dormir, y continuar lo que fue interrumpido.

Deidara la acostó en la cama, limpio sus heridas, y la vendo,

Sakura: Deidara-san, no Hidan-sama me va a...

Deidara: Sh... dijo interrumpiéndola ya esta, ya lo paramos con Itachi, estarás bien... Sakura no lo dejó terminar lo abrazo, con tanta euforia

Sakura: tenia mucho miedo, si no hubiesen llegado me habría matado... largo un llanto inconsolable, se sentía protegida con el

Deidara: sh... dijo colocando la cabeza de ella en su hombro, y con dulzura le acariciaba la nuca yo estoy aquí, te cuidaré y protegeré siempre Deidara la tomo y beso tiernamente, a pesar de que ella había estado con mucha gente nada era parecido a lo que sentía por ese rubio, que solo un beso bastaba para enloquecerla. Mas no se aguanto siguió su cuerpo bajando, le encanto recorrerlo, ella sintió placer con los otros 2 akatsukis, mas ella no había tenido un frenesí, el no supo abstenerse la tomo y la hizo suya, de forma sensual y delicada, la hizo sentir su masculinidad, todo su ser inundado de placer pero no solo eso sentía algo mas, distinto a lo que le paso a Itachi, lleno su vientre aún mas y mas, se sintió llena de el, mas no pudo evitar lanzar sus gemidos, lamía su cuello y se emborrachaba con su aroma, saboreo su boca, piel y carne. Paso una noche bella, tubo algo diferente a las veces esta ves se sintió llena, por primera vez le quedo algo mas que los recuerdos, le quedó algo mas allá del placer.

Durmió en sus brazos respaldada, sintiendo su corazón y su protección.

Itachi: Deidara arriba a desayunar y levanta a Sakura... En la puerta te dejó la ropa de ella

Deidara: Mm., esta bien ahí voy murmuro, luego le hablo a Sakura Sakura, amor tenemos que levantarnos murmuro mientras le acariciaba la espalda

Sakura: Mm., susurro refregándose los ojos debemos?

Deidara: si debemos, tu tienes que entrenar y yo tengo asuntos, aún que me quedaría aquí por siempre

Sakura: igual yo, me quedaría aquí, lo abrazo fuerte y luego se levanto

Deidara: en la puerta tienes tu ropa, Itachi la eligió para ti

Sakura: esta bien dijo recogiendo la ropa y poniéndosela

Luego de estar vestidos ambos salieron de la pieza rumbo al comedor, allí todos desayunaban, todos incluye a Hidan, quién no sacaba sus ojos de Sakura, mas no había podido dormir gracias a los gemidos de la misma, el tener a Deidara en la habitación contigua lo volvió loco, mas no pegó un ojo en toda la noche.

Itachi tampoco sacaba los de la joven, el tampoco pegó un ojo, pero no oyó nada, solo sus pensamientos y las imágenes de esa misma noche con Sakura.

Sakura sentía muchas miradas y estaba tan tensa que iba a gritar pero una mano amiga la relajo.

Deidara: Sakura tranquila, estoy contigo...Te lo tengo que repetir Dijo acercándose a la cara

Sakura: lo se me lo has dicho toda la noche dijo mientras el rubio jugaba con la nariz de ella rozando la una con la otra

Deidara: ves ahora todas las miradas asesinar están sobre mi le murmuro al oído

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa

Pein: Sakura trato de romper el hielo antes que se armara una guerra campal así que ayer cumpliste lo que te pidió Tobi

Sakura: si, eso significa que hoy tendré otro maestro, no??

Pein: exacto, hoy te toca con Kakuzu

Kakazu: yo partiré caminare por el bosque, tu persígueme y atrápame, tienes que evitar pelear, si te veo pierdes... Yo me voy, tu quédate con Itachi dijo parándose a coro con él Uchiha vos quédate desayuna, y después salí...

Sakura: esta bien yo en un rato lo alcanzó dijo tomando un poco de te

Itachi: te alcanzaremos luego añadió sin que nadie le preguntara

Kakazu: los espero

Sakura miro a Itachi ella sabia que estas a solas con el hombre no le convenía y tomo la mano de Deidara tratando de protegerse, y luego hablo.

Sakura: Deidara por favor no quiero estar sola con él

Deidara: Sakura no te hará nada, si te hace algo lo mató

Sakura le dio un suave pico, sin llegar a más sino los akatsuki lo matarían...

Sakura: lo siento me iré a poner ropa para entrenar dijo se paro dirigida a su pieza Itachi espérame afuera en 5 minutos te alcanzó

Itachi: esta bien Sakura te espero

Sakura salio del comedor, entró a su alcoba y fue por ropa al armario y se sacó la que tenia... Sin notar que alguien mas estaba en su habitación, Sakura se ponía una camiseta estaba alistándose y se voltio vio una sombra y con un balanceo sensual se acercó

Sakura: Deidara quieres repetir lo de anoche dijo parada unos metro enfrente de el

...: no quiero terminas lo de ayer dijo sensual parándose y saliendo de la sombra

Sakura: Hidan-sama añadió temblando

Hidan: esta vez no cometeré el mismo error hizo un movimiento al cual ella no reacciono y en un segundo se vio atada de manos con unas esposas. De espalda a ella el hombre le colocaba una mordaza en la boca, de un golpe la tiro en la cama, ella cayó, luego, el la ató con cadenas al respaldo de la cama sin poder moverse, el le separó las piernas y con tobilleras de hierro la ató con cadenas a los pies de la cama. Sakura yacía inmóvil tan asustada sabia que el se vengaría de lo que le hizo la noche anterior.

Hidan le destrozó la ropa, abalanzándose sobre ella le comía la piel, con mordiscos tan fuertes que la hacia sangrar, grandes marcas le quedarían... Hidan comenzó a excitarse al ver tanta sangre y su cuerpo desnudo más la tenia atada y le haría lo que quisiera sin queja alguna, eso lo enloquecía aún más... Su éxtasis de sangre y placer, no lo detuvo mucho, mas se abalanzo y le hizo todo lo que quiso

La mordió y lamió cada lugar, cerca del cuello, las piernas, le lleno su cuerpo de un líquido, una mezcla de sangre y saliva, con locura, por parte de él, y displacer, por parte de ella, luego de que ella se moviera intentando librarse (lo que para el era placer, no era nada mas que el desagrado de la kunoichi) largo un líquido, el que representaba su placer, sacó su miembro y lo dejó a la vista y luego con el recorrió a la chica para que sintiera por su piel lo que luego la penetraría, el dejó salir su líquido blanco y espeso, que rápidamente se mezclo con la sangre de la joven y la saliva del sádico y sanguinario criminal.

Ya su cuerpo no resistió, sin la capacidad de pensar, introdujo brusca y abruptamente su miembro provocando un inmenso dolor la chica largo lágrimas de dolor el esbozo una perversa sonrisa mas solo placer sentía, la sangre de ella comenzó a brotar, la había violentado de tal forma que la hizo sangrar, muerta de dolor, angustia y vergüenza sintió como el salía

Hidan: ya he terminado, que débil ni un poco resistes, mas te dejare un regalo le quitó la venda y le introdujo su miembro en la boca, sintió su saliva y dejó salir ese líquido de nuevo luego la beso y la obligó a tragar aquel líquido tan repulsivo, se acercó y lamió su pecho por última vez, esa mezcla que dejó sobre su cuerpo era tan rica

Hidan: va... Te dejó, vez que te gusto dijo colocándole otra vez la mordaza.

Salio del lugar dejándola amarrada de allí toda desnuda, sangrando y manoseada. El salio con superioridad, caminando por el pasillo hacia afuera, relamiéndose. Allí lo vio pasar Itachi, estaba tan feliz, lo noto, además Sakura tardaba mucho.

Itachi: SAKURA!! corrió hacia la pieza de ella, abrió la puerta y la vio tan humillada, aún temblaba estaba indefensa. Sakura!! la desató y le quitó la venda de la boca lo siento te deje sola, mis celos me impidieron ver que corrías peligro

Sakura lloró nunca antes lo había hecho así, la tomo en brazo y la llevo al baño, camino a allí los vio Deidara

Deidara: que le paso dijo entrando al baño con Itachi con Sakura en brazos

Itachi: Hidan paso.dijo colocándola en la bañera el imbécil la tomo y así la dejó

Deidara: imbécil, lo mataré trato de salir corriendo pero Itachi lo detuvo

Itachi: Deidara lo primero es Sakura, ve y dije a Kakazu que no podrá entrenar, explícale todo, trae una toalla y a Zetsu así analiza todo dijo abriendo la canilla y llenando la tina de agua tibia

Deidara: esta bien pero cuida de mi flor dijo desapareciendo

Itachi: no dejare que nadie le haga esto no de nuevo...Itachi se respondió solo a si mismo.

Luego de que lleno la tina, Sakura seguía shockeada tenia los ojos abiertos sin expresión miraba lejos y como si el mundo no existiese.

Luego de que se lleno Itachi la enjabono, le lavo en cabello, le quitó la sangre y saliva, aún así tenía marcas visibles que inundaban su cuerpo, el agua estaba media fría, para que bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Luego le quitó los productos, enjuagando su cuerpo, Deidara entró con una toalla y la envolvió, allí salieron a la pieza de Zetsu, era la mas segura, allí en la cama, la analizó

Zetsu: es grave, la agresión física y mental, la han dejado perturbada, en otras palabras es como caer presa de una ilusión de Itachi luego levanto la vista y miro a sus compañeros ella esta embarazada, por lo que veo de esto no se repondrá fácil... Ustedes tendrán que cuidarla, mas que nunca, por el bien del niño, yo me retiro y los dejó con ella dijo saliendo de la sala.

Deidara e Itachi miraban a la chica, estaba tan asustada, mientras el la bañaba se había dormido, ella estaba con una expresión dura, mas abrió los ojos y grito...

Deidara: Sakura tranquila aquí estoy...

Sakura: Deidara-san, lo abrazo con fuerza y emoción por favor, protegedme de Hidan-sama

Deidara: Sakura tranquila, todo irá bien, no dejare que te toque de nuevo...Itachi se paro y salio no podía ver a su kunoichi en brazos de otro

Itachi: iré a hablar con Pein, tu cuida a Sakura con su orgullo herido el Uchiha salio de la habitación, fue a hablar con Pein, debía contárselo. Dicho todo... Pein convocó a reunión, todos menos Deidara estaban allí-

Pein: Hidan, eres un idiota como vas a violentarla de era manera

Hidan: bah, tanto lío por ella, solo disfrute como tu Itachi y Deidara...

Itachi: si disfrutamos pero no la herimos ni mucho menos

Hidan: esta bien dijo en un tono molesto no pasará otra vez.

Pein: solo eso váyanse todos...

Todos salieron un poco molestos, todo una reunión por era niña. Pasado 1 mes y medio, Sakura había pasado casi todas las pruebas impuestas por los akatsukis; atrapar a Kakazu, hacer un antídoto a un veneno de Zetsu, una pelea contra Deidara donde ella debía contrarrestar sus bombas y salir ilesa, pelear con las marionetas de Sasori, superar a Kisame en batalla de espadas.

Pero lo mas difícil fue la prueba con Itachi, 15 días enteros, tratando de salir de sus ilusiones, eran días en los que llegaba, agotada, cansada y agobiada, el la tortura en cada ilusión, tardo en poder contrarrestarlas, pero lo logro.

Hoy era una prueba difícil, debía superar la prueba impuesta por Hidan ese sádico y sanguinario ninja, (N/A no es que los demás akatsukis no lo sean pero Hidan los supera y por mucho). Desde aquel incidente con el, Sakura había quedado resentida, ya no volvió a tener relaciones con ningún akatsuki, no beso mas a ninguno, solo de vez en cuando dejaba que Deidara la abrazara y muy pocas veces permitía que le diera algún inocente pico, desde ese incidente con Hidan, ella había cambiado mucho. Hablaba mucho con Itachi, el no intento nada ya que sabía que arruinaría la confianza que tanto tardo en construir.

Al fin era el día, esperaba junto con Itachi, por no decir que un poco mas y se mete dentro del traje de el Uchiha. Al fin apareció ella temblaba

Hidan: Sakura, solo debes cortarme, será una pelea, todo permitido, deber hacer salir una gota de sangre y te apruebo se acercó por demás a la cara de ella que no paraba de temblar o tienes miedo que te haga lo mismo... dio pasos hacia atrás y se puso en guardia.

Peleó casi un mes sin herirlo, pero lo logró una trampa efectiva, pero debía arriesgarse. Ella se dejó caer y se corto léveme el cuello, y se puedo en el suelo inmóvil, cuando se acercó vio la sangre y no evito bebérsela, ella con un kuranai se lo clavo en la espalda y vio como corría la sangre, ella noto en el suelo gotear la sangre

Hidan: sabes como provocar a un hombre dijo pasándose la mano por la espalda y aprobaste luego se lamió la sangre de la mano, y se paro, camino yéndose veo que progresaste, tienes mi aprobación dijo desapareciendo

Itachi: muy bien, ahora ve a la casa y báñate, yo te dejare en tu cama una ropa pontela y dirígete a la sala de reuniones luego con un aire seductor característico de los Uchiha desapareció dejándola sola. Estaba feliz de una forma rara superó las pruebas de los akatsukis, era fuerte, salio caminando con una felicidad que su rostro hacia notar.

Se puso el agua y se metió en la tina, tan feliz estaba se baño y salio como siempre, con la toalla en el cuerpo. Los miembros se habían acostumbrado a esa mujer que se paseaba con una toalla en el cuerpo, Mas de una vez la habían visto en ropa interior así que no les hacia nada verla así, salía rumbo a su habitación entrando vio en la cama unas prendas y una carta con una rosa, roja por supuesto, la carta era del Uchiha donde le decía que se apure que la quería ver mas bella que nunca, que deslumbre con su presencia.

Sakura: es tan frío e inexpresivo murmuro pero sabe mimar a una mujer tomo la rosa, la holio y el pozo en su pecho y la dejó otra vez en la cama, dispuesta a brillar, a relucir como lo que era, un diamante. Se vistió y arreglo su cabello. Un vestido que marcaba y acentuaba las curvas era negro y tenía nubes rojas, y su cabello lo recogió, para sostenerlo se puso la rosa y salio con su vestido arriba de la rodilla y unas botas negras taco aguja. Salio dispuesta a llevarse el mundo por delante

Entró llevando una actitud desafíante que hipnotizo a todo el Akatsuki, caminaba dando pasos firmes y se paro al lado de Pein, el se paro luego de unos segundos, reacciono

Pein: yo te lo había dicho una vez quería que entraras a la organización, y para eso decías superar las pruebas de todos nosotros, todas físicas, pero la mía no es un entrenamiento, la mía es una tarea, para mostrar tu capacidad, será difícil, pero te creo eficaz

Sakura: y que debo hacer?? pregunto sin dejar caer su actitud

Pein: conoces al Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, tienes que secuestrarlo y traerlo vivo o muerto

Sakura: Gaara, no es el mejor amigo de Naruto, no puedo Sakura hacia pasos hacia atrás, para luego salir corriendo de su habitación

Deidara golpeó las manos contra la mesa y se paro de su asiento,

Deidara: por que le hacer esto a Sakura, sabes que ella adora a su amigo y no lo lastimaría nunca dijo haciendo un escándalo

Pein: es mi prueba, aparte, es una forma de ver su lealtad

Deidara: probar su lealtad significa enfrentarla con los que quiere, que pretendes de ella dijo saliendo de la reunión

Pein: no me sirve una incompetente,

Deidara: ella no es tonta Pein, se irá, te precipitas dijo caminando a la salida

Hidan: parece que alguien se encariñó con nuestro juguete.

Deidara: no vuelvas a hablar de Sakura como si fuera un juguete dijo tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo mientras la boca de su mano le clavaba los dientes tuyo, sino te volare en pedazos,

Hidan: ah que romántico, todo por era mocosa, pero soy inmortal por si lo olvidas

Deidara: eso podría cambiar y haré que te arrepientas de serlo dicho esto lo dejó caer en su asiento y salio dando un portazo. Itachi también se retiro, más en silencio absoluto

Pein: viendo esto se levanta la reunión, hablamos luego dijo saliendo también

Sasori: que paso aquí

Hidan se paro le dolía el cuello de sobre manera, a pesar de ser inmortal sentía dolor y ese no era de los que le gustaban a él

Zetsu: desde cuando esta niña nos separó tanto

Kakuzu: no se, desde que momento somos tan sentimentales

Tobi seguía con la mirada a los que hablaban y con una sonrisa (N/A no se ve por la máscara pero se nota) añadió

Tobi: Tobi es chico bueno todos lo miraron dejando caer una gota de sudor por su cara.

Sakura yacía sentada con la espalda en la pared sentada en la cama mirando hacia abajo, de frente a la puerta pensando en sus amigos hacia tiempo no los veía.

Flash back

Naruto: Sakura-chan!! Recuerdas a Gaara,

Sakura: si Naruto, estaba en los exámenes de chunin dijo tímida, temblando de miedo, sabia que el era peligroso

Naruto: es mi amigo dijo abrazando al muchacho y quiero que lo conozcas, Gaara ella es Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan el es Gaara

Gaara: un gusto Sakura-chan, no sabía que en Konoha había chicas tan lindas dijo en un tomo frío que lo caracterizaba

Sakura: OH dijo sonrojada el placer es mío Gaara

Naruto: si Gaara Sakura es una de la kunoichis mas lindas de Konoha, sin contar fuerte e inteligente

Gaara: no lo dudo, Sakura dijo mirándola con un tomo más calmo y cálido me honraría con su compañía esta noche

Sakura: Gaara-san, no se que decir dijo perpleja

Naruto: Sakura-chan, no vas a decir que no, Gaara es muy bueno se que te cuidara, sino yo lo arreglaré

Sakura: Naruto-kun dijo abrazándolo por eso ese mi amigo, mi soporte, mi hermano, Gaara me gustaría salir con usted esta noche

Fin Del flash back

Flash back 2

Sakura lloraba un día de lluvia, vestía de negro era un entierro, la kunoichi lloraba en el hombro de su amigo Naruto. Era el entierro de Sasuke quién lo había traído muerto en un ninja del sonido. Por lo dicho por este, Sasuke no olvido a Konoha y traiciono al sannin, quién no dudo en matarlo. Pero como muestra de compasión pidió que le llevaran su cuerpo a su aldea natal y lo enterrarán allí. Sakura lloraba tan triste ya sus padres no vivían y solo tenia a Naruto y a Kakashi, contando a sus amigos pero su familia actual eran sus compañeros de equipo.

Ese día tan triste y gris Naruto la consoló, no dejó caer una lágrima, debía ser fuerte por Sakura, ella fue respaldada por sus compañeros, esos abrazos cálidos de ellos la confortaban.

Fin del Flash Back 2.

Sakura extrañaba sus amigos, su aldea, sus sensei, los días de lluvia y sol, el hospital y por sobre todo a Naruto y Kakashi, sus abrazos, besos y caricias tan dulces y confortables. Le hacia falta, tanta falta.

De pronto oyó una voz familiar llamarla...

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_BUENO BUENO aquí empieza el fin… ahora llega su decisión, leer Sakura Deidara, Itachi o Pein. Parejas raras, son las que me gustan, nuevo proyecto. Un Shikamaru x Temari y la conti es un Neji Temari… de mis fics el favorito… _

_Espero sus reviews!! _


	5. final 1

**Bueno aclaro, no soy perfecta y hay palabras y comas q se me pasan, lean los 3 finales y elejan el que mas les guste! ****Hello.. Luego de mucho volví, con el primero de mis 3 finales comente y digan cual les gusta mas… estaba indecisa y sabía que no podía dejar a 2 hombre sin su amada así q cada uno se quedo con Sakura…**

**Besos Dejen mucho rewies**

**Capitulo 5: "Por siempre juntos"**

Sakura reconoció esa voz, era Deidara, que estaba pasando a la habitación de ella...

Deidara: Sakura, lo siento, debes estar triste dijo con un tomo algo melancólico.

Sakura: Deidara, no le puedo hacer eso a Naruto dijo casi al punto de llorar

Deidara: Sakura vos sabes lo que te quiero, y no te deseo esta vida, no estas hecha para ir por ahí matando al que se cruza, pero, debo decirte algo, por ahí te alegra o te entristece mucho dijo tomando su mano y con sus ojos fijos en los de ella

Sakura: que ha pasado, no por favor que paso en Konoha su tono se altero deprisa y casi en un grito

Deidara: tranquila es sobre vos, Zetsu te examinó, cuando paso lo de Hidan y me dijo que tu tenias…

Sakura: que tengo?, que me paso?, estoy enferma?, corre riesgo mi vida? agrego con tanto miedo como desesperación

Deidara: mejor dicho tienes una vida, Sakura estas esperando un niño

Sakura: como... su rostro reflejaba sus sentimientos; inseguridad, que luego paso a ser miedo y angustia no puede ser no puedo tienes un niño así... Deidara la abrazo

Deidara: Sakura no puedes tener un hijo, no aquí en estas condiciones, expuesta a tal peligro, te amo y me haré cargo del niño, no me importa así sea de Hidan, yo quiero criar tu hijo y tenerte, aún que, no se si me amas el la miro tierno, y su mirada la cautivo a ella

Sakura: Deidara yo he notado que te aprecio y se lo que me amas, te amo dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sin siquiera tocarse sintieron una conexión

Deidara: vamos agarra lo esencial tus kunai y vamos agarra la capa de akatsuki, la barrera funciona con nuestra capas, la que te dejó Pein, por eso si salías antes la barrera te incineraba, la capa tiene un censor, que nos permite pasar sin ser registrados, agarra lo esencial nos vamos,

Sakura: a donde?? pregunto desconcertada

Deidara: y donde mas a Konoha, se que amas tu aldea, yo pagaré mis crímenes, todo por ti...

Sakura: Deidara, te amo, gracias dijo tomándolo por el cuello y abrazándolo, luego se paro, y agarró sus cosas, se taparon y a escondidas salieron tan sigiloso que nadie los noto, salieron muy a prisa. A las 2 horas ya estaban en las afueras de la aldea, al salir de la base tiraron sus capas, allí entraron a la aldea, fueron directo a la oficina de Tsunade entraron por la ventana, y se pararon frente a ella.

Tsunade: Sakura, eres tu? dijo incrédula y con los ojos a punto de rebalsar en lágrimas

Sakura: Tsunade-sama soy yo, regresé dijo dejando correr lágrimas por sus mejillas y alojando a su sensei en sus brazos.

Tsunade: Sakura donde has estado? dijo mirándola a sus ojos agua

Sakura es largo pero se lo contaré...

Sakura contó los hechos en esos 4 meses.

Tsunade: y tu quién eres?le pregunto al rubio

Sakura no lo dejó presentarse

Sakura: Deidara-san es un akatsuki, el me ayudó a escapar

Tsunade: un akatsuki, sabes que eso representa problemas Sakura

Deidara: lo se yo asumo las consecuencias tomo a su kunoichi de la mano por Sakura y por su…

Sakura: Deidara eso se lo explicase yo, lo que importa es otra cosa Tsunade-sama, yo se que el debe ser castigado, pero lo amo y el a mi renunció a akatsuki

Deidara: se que no me creerá pero me enamoré de su alumna, ella me mostró otra cosa, algo que no conocía me dio amor y yo le daré mi alma si lo pide, enciérreme, tortúreme yo la amo y aceptare cada castigo

Tsunade: te creo eres diferentes tienes ojos llenos de vida y amor por Sakura, no te castigare, ocultaremos que eras akatsuki, diré que te envíe encubierto y así no se acreditan cargos, ahora si lástimas a Sakura, te mató sin piedad alguna

Deidara: me prometí a mi y a ella, bajó la luna de testigo, protegerla.

Sakura tomo fuerte la mano del shinobi y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luego le contó con puntos y señales lo ocurrido lo que respectaba a su relación en esos meses su primera vez y su embarazo.

Tsunade: y el padre pregunto a pesar de sabes su habilidad

Sakura: debo esperar a que nazca para saber de quién es el niño

Tsunade: Sakura yo debo decirte algo sobre por que te secuestro akatsuki, algo sobre tu CLAN luego explico cada detalle, Sakura se sentía sucia usada y luego miro a Deidara

Sakura: sabías esto?? Tu también lo hiciste por eso pregunto apunto de llorar, gritando de rabia

Deidara: Sakura crees que yo lo haría por eso, Sakura se rehusaba a mirarlo y el la tomo las mejillas y la obligó a ella a mirarlo acaso nuestra relación fue fría, te sentiste vacía luego de acabar, sentiste que hubo algo mas que pasión del momento Sakura callo y dedicó a mirarlo investigando sus ojos, a ver si encontraba la mentira en sus pupilas, mas solo vio sinceridad responde fue sexo vacío y sin vida, deje al Akatsuki por un niño con dones, sería capaz de enfrentar cada castigo por un motivo así, Sakura enserio dudas de mi??

Sakura: Deidara, te amo, no puedo dudar de ti, no eres capaz de eso, lo siento

Deidara: sh, tonta esta bien dudar, es lógico y es normal, todo fue tan repentino.

Tsunade: lamento interrumpir, pero debo analizarte y ver como va la gestación.

Nueve meses después Sakura se localizaba con una flores y un bebé de cabellos naranjas, ojos púrpura, que cuando creciera se tornarían carmesí, y unas manos con bocas, aún no dominaba por lo que tenia sus manos vendadas. Dejaba flores en la base de akatsuki y caminaba por aquel edificio que le daba tanta nostalgia

Sakura: mira aquí viví yo un tiempo aquí fuiste concebido añadió dirigida a el niño, caminando por un pasillo algo destrozado y con una placas con nombres tan oxidadas que ya era ilegibles, entró en una, la de la punta del pasillo aquí tuve mi primera relación, tu papá Pein se sentó en la cama y recordó momentos de pasión, luego miro la cabecera de la cama, tenia grabado algo, tenia polvo así que lo limpio con la mano se leía claro. Sakura lo leyó en voz alta

Sakura: "para mi capullo de cerezo espero ver la hermosa flor que te convertiste" rodó una lágrima y le hablo a su hijo otra vez mira, amor mío, esta flor esta en su primavera, disfrutando de su capullo.

El niño se río, Sakura era feliz con esa hermosa criatura. Luego miro la mesa de luz y abrió el cajón. Revisó las cosas entre ellas se hallaba una carta que tenia sus iniciales, una SH. Y la abrió:

"_Querida Sakura: hoy fue nuestra primer noche juntos, espero que no sea la última, disfruto tu cuerpo, eres tan cálida, lamento confesar que hasta anoche eras un objeto, pero es increíble lo que has provocado en mi._

_Eres hermosa y he llegado a amarte, espero tenerte por siempre a mi lado_

_Tuyo por siempre Pein"_

Sakura sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo lloraba.

...: nunca fue tu culpa, no pudiste hacer nada, ellos se mataron entre si, su deseo y codicia, ha hecho una masacre

Sakura: lo se Deidara, pero es extraño estar aquí, todo roto y abandonado, con nuestro hijo, en el lugar donde su vida se inicio en mi vientre, donde sus padres se mataron entre si.

Deidara: Sakura debes aprender a ser egoísta de tu felicidad, no fue ni será tu culpa, debes encargarte de mantener ese nuevo cargo que has creado, esa categoría, mayor que sanin, concentrarte en el amor de tus hombres y sentado a su lado la beso dulcemente en su boca y el niño quedó en el medio entre el corazón de ambos.

Ese niño creció conforme pasaban los años su fuerza aumentaba, tenia tanto talento, mayor que su madre o el legendario shinobi, él mas poderoso de todos, Naruto, tenia talento, como el de sus progenitores. Esos hombre que llegaron a amar a Sakura, y se mataron entre si por ella. El niño crecía mientras sus padres lo veían, como el pimpollo que se va abriendo, la creación de un inmenso amor…

FIN (1)

**:'( kyaaaa no es tierno me encanto a mi… este final tan tierno, debo admitir que todos dirán fue q inspiración pero es que básicamente son hechos y palabras que me han contado o sucedido por eso necesitaba escribirlas…**


	6. Final 2

**Bueno aclaro, no soy perfecta y hay palabras y comas q se me pasan, lean los 3 finales y elejan el que mas les guste!Segundo final, Itachi… que pasara?? Lean averigüen y comenten!!**

**Capitulo 5: "A tu lado"**

Sakura reconoció esa voz era inconfundible. Itachi, estaba en su puerta, la cual vio abrirse, se paro rápido, con un acto reflejo, pero sus piernas no correspondieron y se desplomó en el suelo, conciente aun vio nublado, una mancha que sabia que era Itachi, que poco a poco perdía nitidez, hoyo sus gritos pero de a poco su voz se alejaba, dejando que sus parpados cayeran, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Habría los ojos muy asustada, oyó una voz que nunca podría olvidar, esta la llamaba, pero no sola hacia mas de 2 voces familiares para ella.

...: Sakura estas bien amor hablo la primera con un tono que ella oía todo los días, era Itachi, a pesar de no ver, reconocía su voz. La segunda voy hablo en tono bajó y dulce, era una mujer de voz calma.

...: Sakura veo has despertado hablo, ella poco a poco en silencio se esforzó para poder ver, poco a poco las manchas de colores se tornaron más definidos y noto 3 personas, dos rubias y un morocho, supuso que el morocho era Itachi, y los que lo acompañaban no Deidara ni otro Akatsuki.

...: claro que esta bien Tsunade no pachan, mi hermanita Sakura es muy fuerte añadió una voz muy alegre. Sakura se incorporó y su vista disipó era neblina que no le permitía reconocer a sus 2 personas mas queridas,

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun dijo al reconocer a sus seres queridos.

Itachi: a mi no me Mencionas, o no significó nada para ti le dijo con tomo molesto evitando que sonara celos

Sakura: Itachi, eso es una ESCENA, dijo picará.

Itachi: yo por vos, pero por favor Sakura no me hagas reír

Naruto: perdón pero no quería ser el motivo de peleas... MATRIMONIALES dijo resaltando la última palabra

Sakura: Naruto baka que quisiste de... dijo a los gritos, provocándose una gran dolor en su vientre que por poco y llora del dolor.

Tsunade: Sakura basta dijo con tono serio, casi retándola

Sakura: pero donde estoy, que paso pregunto luego de notas que no era la base de akatsuki

Itachi: yo entre a tu habitación para avisarte que estábamos siendo atacados, al Verte desmayada me asusté, Zetsu no te atendería ya que estaba peleando, contigo en brazos te lleve al lugar mas seguro para ti y con los mejores médicos paro para tomar respiro y dejar que ella seccionará

Sakura: y donde es ese lugar?? pregunto ingenua

Itachi: no creo que sepas donde es dijo Sarcástico una aldea, Konoha tonta añadió burlándose de la lentitud de ella

Sakura: kya!! No había caído vienes razón estoy en mi aldea con mis amigos, no es estupendo Dei... dijo feliz Deidara-san, que paso con el?? Itachi como que atacaban akatsuki?? Quienes?? pregunto exasperada

Itachi: Sakura me temo que si, nos atacaban solo nosotros sobrevivimos

Sakura: No!! dijo abrazando al Uchiha, lloró desconsoladamente no podía sus gritos eran desgarradores, peor aún que si la torturaran, su llanto hacia erizar la piel. Aún más lloraba mas recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza

Tsunade: Sakura hablo luego de contenerse por 20 minutos, en los que ella no paro de llorar Sakura tranquilízate o vas a dañarlo Sakura poco a poco calmo su llanto para reaccionar

Sakura: a quién voy a lastimar?? pregunto desconcertada

Itachi: es largo te explicare, luego de que te allí, salí rumbo algún lugar donde te atiendan rápido y bien, y llegué aquí...

**Flash back: **

Una sombra corría a gran velocidad por el bosque, paso por la puerta sin Siquiera ser visto, paso a gran velocidad hacia la torre principal donde se hallaba la 5ta hokage.

Tsunade: Uchiha Itachi dijo poniéndose en guardia sabes que no ese bien recibido en mi aldea hablo con chakra en las manos dispuesta a matarlo de un golpe

Itachi: no volví por mi, se que no soy bien recibido, solo te pido tu ayuda, sálvala dijo pasándole a los brazos a Sakura la amo, no permitirá que le pase algo, y se que si algo tiene tu sabes que es, y la podrías ayudar, si yo voy a prisión o me condenan no daré pelea, pero solo salvarla.

Tsunade lo miro, algo vio en sus ojos, algo que le decía que no mentía que era sincero, en sus pupilas negras sin expresión frías que no decía nada, que era su mirada asesina, y típica. Ahora ya no había rastros de ella, había un profundo amor, con un as de esperanza e ilusión. Tsunade noto el amor que tenia por su alumna llamo un AMBU, este se llevó a Sakura y usar el iba Tsunade e Itachi.

Tsunade: preparen todo, y tu vete rápido y trae al comandante de la sección 4 dijo la mujer al AMBU

Luego de un rato llego un rubio alto con un atuendo de AMBU, era mucho mas armado y tenia una insignia, un kangi que representaba capitán, la máscara era blanca y en la frente llevaba un espiral. Luego se acercó y se sacó la máscara un rubio, alto y muy guapo, era un hombre, era...

Tsunade: Naruto,

Naruto: me mandaste a llamar, Tsunade-sama dijo el joven

Tsunade: capitán, o mejor dicho Naruto, acabó de salir del quirófano,

Naruto: Tsunade tu eres hokage, yo estoy en la misión de encontrar a Sakura no puedo detenerme en una persona que acabas de operar dijo con tono frío, serio y molesto

Tsunade: Naruto tranquilo, esa persona, es Sakura dijo tranquilizando al rubio dejando correr lágrimas por sus ojos el la ha traído dijo señalando a Itachi que estaba sentado en la puerta del quirófano con la mirada baja.

Naruto: tú, imbécil, sos un cara dura dijo acercándose al Uchiha y tomándole por un cuello encima que la secuestraste y la heriste, te dignas a traerla, para que la curen de heridas que tu la hiciste dijo juntando chakra en la mano, para hacer un rasengan.

Tsunade: Naruto no, para, el la trajo,

Itachi: que, yo se que lo merezco, pero por lo menos déjame verla sonreír dijo mirándolo a los ojos, demostrando lo mucho que cambio yo con a Sakura.

Naruto lo miro, dejó caer a Itachi y se dio vuelta sin dejar mostrar sus sentimientos que tiene Sakura, que le paso

Tsunade: por lo que vi, Sakura tubo algún problema psicológico y se le alteraron los sistemas nerviosos y eso, creo un trastorno, pero analizando noté algo.

**Fin del flash back **

Sakura: que descubrió dijo muy asustada, Itachi la tomo de la mano

Tsunade: Sakura tu vida no corre peligro, pero tu vientre alberga una vida, felicitaciones vas a ser mama

Sakura: que como?? No dijo muy confundida

Tsunade: Sakura tu sabes mejor el como el por que el donde y el quién, no hace falta que grafique dijo haciendo que la alumna se sonroje, ella miro al Uchiha y largo un llanto desconsolado, sus gritos eran desgarradores, el Uchiha y luego de hacerla tranquilizar, le pregunto por que lloraba

Sakura: no se quién será el padre!! Y tu me dijiste que todos han muerto, si era Deidara, Pein o... dijo triste y sonllorosa

Itachi: mira debo contarte algo... Sakura yo debo decirte algo sobre por que te secuestro akatsuki, algo sobre tu CLAN luego explico cada detalle, Sakura se sentía sucia usada y luego miro a Itachi

Sakura: sabías esto?? Tu también lo hiciste por eso pregunto apunto de llorar, gritando de rabia

Itachi: Sakura crees que yo lo haría por eso, Sakura se rehusaba a mirarlo y el la tomo las mejillas y la obligó mirarlo acaso nuestra relación fue fría, te sentiste vacía luego de acabar, sentiste que hubo algo mas que pasión del momento Sakura callo y dedicó a mirarlo investigando sus ojos, a ver si encontraba la mentira en sus pupilas, mas solo vio sinceridad responde fue sexo vacío y sin vida, deje al Akatsuki por un niño con dones sería capaz de enfrentar cada castigo por un motivo así, Sakura enserio dudas de mi??

Sakura: Itachi, te amo, no puedo dudar de ti, no eres capaz de eso, lo siento

Itachi: sh, tonta esta bien dudar es lógico y es normal, todo fue tan repentino dijo abrazándola

Sakura no pudo evitar abrazar al Uchiha, seguía llorando

Sakura: siempre fui una tonta, creí que podría tener mis hijos y una vida perfecta, pero como criare un niño, como le diré, que tubo padres y que su madre fui usad... Sakura fue callada por el Uchiha que solo le fin un beso

Itachi: cuantas veces mas te diré que te amo y que yo me enfrentare a cualquiera yo lo criare, yo seré su padre y tu su madre Sakura miro a Tsunade que pronto entendió a que se refería

Tsunade: yo le creo a Itachi, haré una ceremonia, para su recibimiento, yo solo te deseo lo mejor, y sabe que tu Sakura te encargarás de su seguridad, sean bienvenidos, NINJA DE KONOHA.

Sakura sabia que su vida no fue fácil, ser la inútil en el equipo, amar a una persona y ella te abandone, ver morir a tu único amor y no haber podido impedirlo. Pero aun así nunca dejo de sonreír, sabia q de ahora en mas seria fácil, podría lograr lo que soñó toda su vida…

Ser FELIZ con el ser que mas ama y junto a su hijo

**FIN (2)**

_Kyaaa me encanto es tan dulce… que comprensiva Tsunade… lean todos los finales. Y voten cual fue el mejor!! Yo los hice a todos con el mismo esmero_


	7. Final 3

**Bueno aclaro, no soy perfecta y hay palabras y comas q se me pasan, lean los 3 finales y elejan el que mas les guste!Bueno extraña pareja no?? Bueno mis parejas favoritas son las extrñas… Ultimo final. Espero sea de su agrado a mi me gusto. Lean y voten cual fue el mejor!!.**

**Capitulo 5: "No me dejes"**

Sakura reconoció era voz era Naruto, lo oía muy claro a través de su ventana. Rápidamente se acerco y tan rápido como se acercó fin un salto hacia atrás. Un hueco se produjo en la ventana, por allí paso un joven rubio que la abrazo fuertemente.

Naruto: lamento hacer tardado tanto, tu estas bien dijo soltándola y examinándola con la vista

Sakura: Naruto si lo estoy, pero como llegaste?? pregunto desconcertada por su aparición

Naruto: bueno por una razón u otra hallamos la localización de los akatsukis y vinimos a atacar

Sakura: que?? dijo con su voz entristecida,

Naruto: si, nos han enviado a rescatarte, y fue todo un exito, solo 3 unidades nuestras heridas y los 9 akatsukis caídos dijo con tono autosuficiente y complacido con el éxito. Sakura se hecho a correr por el pasillo y al llegar al comedor se hallo con todos sus compañeros muertos se fue acercando a cada cuerpo, todos yacían sin vida, de pronto hoyo un quejido,

...: Sakura se hoyo entre suspiros un voz casi muerta.

Sakura corrió hacia el,

Sakura: Pein no hables más, por favor dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Pein: Sakura, parece te luego de mucho, pagaré mis crímenes, tantos asesinatos y tanto muertos, tantas vidas arruinadas, me arrepiento de todo, solo una cosa lamento mas que nada, no poder ver este niño tan bello que crece en ti le hablo con voz que representaba su ida

Sakura: pero que dices no seas tonto no morirás, no te lo permitiré dijo dejando rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas pero como que espero un niño??

Pein: Sakura te amo, siento no hacértelo dicho, yo cada día que estabas aquí me enamoraba día tras día, mas y mas, sabia que si te unías a nosotros terminarías así, peleando y matando para sobrevivir y no te lo mereces, yo te eh una misión, y te pediría que la rechaces, yo pensaba salir del akatsuki y casarme contigo, criar ese niño junto a ti

Sakura: basta no hables mas tu vivirás, viviremos juntos, y me casare contigo, yo también te amo, dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían en el cuerpo de su amado.

Pein: me gustaría que ese niño, que fue concebido por mi allá sido solo mío al igual que su madre dijo dejando salir un hijo de sangre por su boca

Sakura: a que te refieres?? dijo extrañada por sus palabras.

Pein: Sakura tu tienes una técnica de sangre puedes asimilar en el bebé que se gesta en tu panza las habilidades de los hombres con los que tuviste relaciones, por eso principalmente fuiste secuestrada, pero cuando te tuve y te hice mía descubrí lo que me gustas y lo mucho que te amo

Sakura lo abrazo y lloró se sentía usada y confundida pero amaba mucho a este hombre.

Sakura: debería estas enojada, pero esa primera vez contigo descubrí una Algo que no sentí nunca a pesar de haber disfrutado con otras personas ninguna se asemejo a el cariño que tu me demostraste, no me importa que pase, no te dejase morir, por que no quiero perderte, te amo dijo con sus manos en el pecho del hombre y dejando fluir chakra para sanarlo

Pein: que bello es oír eso de tus labios, me hubiese gustado oírlo antes y cerrando sus ojos no pronunció palabra alguna, Sakura dejaba hacer sus lágrimas aún así trataba de sanarlo, Naruto hacia estado viendo todo, y le colocó su mano en el hombro de la Haruno, ella se volteó y le dirigió una mirada asesina y dándole un golpe en su estómago lo mandó a volar, su viste se nublaba debido a sus lágrimas y poco a poco dejó ceder y tomando a Pein entre sus brazos lloró aún mas fuerte, con mas bronca e impotencia.

Ya hacia 5 amor de eso y una mujer madura y muy guapa se hallaba vestida de negro, tenia flores de Sakura en sus manos, se localizaba enfrente a lapidas negras con una gran nube roja, se arrodillo y dijo unas flores en la primera, todos tenían el mismo epitafio 'todos amaron a la misma mujer y murieron por ella, juzgados por un crimen que nunca cometieron' dejó flores en cada una de ella, en las 8, se encontraba rezando por su descanso cuando fue interrumpida.

...: mamá, ya rece por ellos, tu gas terminado

Sakura: claro hijo, ya he terminado luego se paro y se limpio las rodillas vamos Hatchi dijo Sakura tomando de la mano a su hijo

Hatchi: mama hoy tienes una misión verdad le pregunto el pequeño a su madre

...: tenemos una misión dijo un hombre que tomo del hombro a la kunoichi

Hatchi: papá, tu también terminaste tu oración le hablo en niño al hombre

...: claro hijo, juntos vivimos muchos años, y junto a ellos conocí a tu madre

Sakura: claro Hatchi tu padre era el líder de era organización,

Pein: claro pero yo no estaría contigo, si tu madre no me hubiera salvado dijo mirándola

Hatchi: mamá dijo mirando a Sakura papá cambiando el rumbo de vista hacia Pein volverán de su misión, no??

Sakura miro a su hijo, y le dirigió unas dulces palabras

Sakura: Hatchi, nosotros te adoramos, tu fuiste el fruto de este amor nuestro, por que razón crees que no volveríamos, eres nuestra razón de ser, no lo olvides dijo agachándose y acariciándole la mejilla.

Hatchi: esta bien, solo quería saberlo eso dijo mientras su madre ponía de pie a que llego antes a casa dijo echándose rápido a correr, rumbo a su casa

Sakura: viste, nunca digas nunca, ver que si lo podrás ver crecer dijo tomando de la mano a Pein

Pein: claro que si, todo gracias a una mujer que no se dio por vencido, y me salvo se freno y la miro frente a frente nunca olvides, que todo es por ti que te amo, y que sin ti no soy nada, gracias, por dejarme vivir, dejarme conocer a nuestro hijo, disfrutar con el, pero gracias sobre todo, por amarme así,

Sakura: gracias a ti por no dejarme sola, te amo,

Pein: yo también te amo dijo dándole un profundo y cálido beso.

Hatchi: vamos, apurense dijo a lo lejos haciendo señas para que sus padres se acercaran

Sakura: me acompañas le pregunto a Pein

Pein: hasta el fin del mundo dijo tomando de la mano a Sakura y salieron hacia donde se hallaba su hijo, felices como esos 5 amor juntos, ambos se amaban y sabían que eso amor fueron maravillosos y sabían que los próximos lo serían mas.

**FIN(3)**

_Bello, lindo nombre no? Es lindo, trate de hacerlo lo mas bello posible, espero que les haya gustado. Mi new proyecto. Neji Temari.._

_Saludos y lean mis otras obras XD_

_SAYO!!_


End file.
